Un árbol que abraza la discordia
by Old Grimie
Summary: Tras la Gran Gala del Galope, Fluttershy trata de hacer que sus amigos, Discord y Tree Hugger, vuelvan a empezar, pero esta vez no con el casco izquierdo, por eso arregla una cita de amigos, solo que los detalles no fueron en su totalidad especificados, lo que le dará un poco más de espacio al señor de caos para hacer de las suyas y ganar o perder una amiga ¿Qué pasará después?
1. Chapter 1

**UN ARBOL QUE ABRAZA LA DISCORDIA**

Un gusto escribir de nuevo, este ha sido ideado como un oneshot, pero me parece que da para un poco más de un capítulo.

Bueno, sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro...**

Una pegaso ámbar estaba bebiendo algo de té a la sombra de un árbol, el cual estaba siendo abrazado por una pony verde de naturales trenzados rojizos.

– Em... Creo que mi árbol favorito también te gustó – sonreía Fluttershy –.

– Mmm, es un hermoso, hermoso ser viviente. Las vibras que emana son muuuuy relajantes – afirmó Tree Hugger con su típico tono pausado –.

– Eres muy perceptiva, yo puedo percibir un poco de los animales, pero no soy tan buena con las plantas, ni piedras, ni montañas, ni otros seres inertes – dijo tímidamente –.

– Tu también tienes lo tuyo, a mí no se me da tan bien comunicarme con los animales, solo puedo tranquilizarlos y darles paz espiritual, pero tu eres muy buena ayudando cuando su cuerpo no está bien – la alagó mientras se sentaba en el mantel de picnic y tomaba una taza de té verde –. Mmm, el verde me gusta, su aroma me llega hasta donde me siento bien.

– Entonces ¿te sientes bien y relajada?

– Sí... Estoy bien porque estoy con una amiga y en un lugar especial para ella, es relativamente imposible que me altere, a menos que alguien me diga algo que perturbe ésta tranquilidad.

– Pues... Quería pedirte un pequeño y sencillo favorcito... Y es que ¿recuerdas la vez que fuimos a la Gala del Galope? – juega con la taza de té que tenía entre sus cascos – Bueno, Discord y tú no empezaron del todo bien y yo estaba con la ilusión de que mis amigos se llevaran bien.

– ¿Eso te hace sentir afligida?... No siento que esté nada mal, Discord respeta mi espacio y yo el suyo.

– Entiendo eso, pero llevarse bien no siempre es un simple respeto y no molestarse, sino que abarca un poco más. Mira... Yo quería pedirte que hagas algo más que solo respetar a Discord.

– ¿Aceptar su naturaleza? Eso no es muy complicado, acepto la naturaleza con que nacieron los seres vivos sin importar de dónde o cómo sean.

– Yo hablaba de algo un poco más aceptable que la... aceptación. Yo quería pedirte que … – balbuceó con su tímida y baja voz –.

– Lo siento Fluttershy, no pude escucharte bien.

– Quise decir si podrías tener una... – otra vez con su balbuceo –.

– Pareces un poco perturbada, podemos arreglarlo con un poco de audio terapia de canto equino, eso me ayuda cuando estoy perturbada – y empezó a hacer su canto terapéutico –.

– NO... – la detuvo inmediatamente – quise decir... No necesitas hacer eso porque no estoy perturbada, solo quería pedirte que salieras en una cita con Discord – luego sonrió para disimular –.

La pony terrestre empezó a hacer su canto equino nuevamente, esta vez concentrando sus vibras positivas lo mejor que pudo.

– Tree Hugger, no hace falta que hagas tu canto terapéutico, ya te dije que no estoy perturbada.

– Lo hago porque ahora yo estoy perturbada.

Se tomaron gran parte de la tarde sorbiendo el té y viendo hacia todo lado, excepto la una ala otra, hasta que a cierta pegaso se le ocurrió enmendar lo que pudo haber hecho.

– Sabes, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

– No es que no quiera, es tu naturaleza ayudar a los demás siendo amable, solo que lo que me propusiste fue muy repentino para mi.

– ¿O sea que aceptas ir?

– Me halaga mucho que te interese mi felicidad, pero no estoy muy a favor del estilo de vida en el que te atas a un solo pony o lo que sea que él sea.

– No, espera... Creo que no me expliqué bien. No quiero shippearlos, a menos que ustedes quieran, pero lo que quería era que tuvieran una cita de amigos... Solo quiero que sean amigos, no me gustó verlos sintiéndose incómodos cuando están en la misma habitación.

– ¿No es una cosa relacionada con emparejamiento ni nada por el estilo?

– No, pero Discord es mi amigo y tú también lo eres. Sería muy bueno que también fueran amigos, así podríamos pasar tiempo los tres juntos, hasta te podrías divertir.

– Puede que sí vaya, pero tendría que hacer un espacio en mi agenda, y también tendría que recargarme de energía hasta que llegue el día. No soy una pony intolerante, pero creo que necesitaré estar preparada.

– No te preocupes, estoy segura de que se llevarán muy bien en cuanto lo conozcas más de cerca.

– ¿Qué piensas del viernes? – dijo viendo una libreta – Porque si es solo un día, podría descansar bien en la noche para asistir al seminario de mariposas del sábado.

– ¿Y no irás a la degustación de productos orgánicos?

– Es un pequeño sacrificio de mis preferencias por el bienestar de nuestra relación, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

– ¡Eres fantástica! – exclamó abrazándola – Ahora solo falta decirle a Discord.

– ¿No se lo dijiste aún?

– Bueno, creí que la parte más difícil de convencer serías tu – dijo con una sonrisa disimulada –.

 **Esa misma noche, en casa de Discord...**

\- ¡NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA! – se queja el señor del caos que usaba una pijama a rayas, similar a un uniforme de la cárcel –.

– Pero Discord, te hace falta hacer las paces con mi amiga, sería bueno que ambos también fuesen amigos.

– Creo que no entiendes lo complicado del asunto, Fluttershy querida – se acomoda unas gafas que volando se le acercaron –, hace poco que nos conocemos y eso lo hace más difícil para mi, incluso Celestia, quien me conoce desde hace mil años tardó en tenerme algo de confianza ¡Mil años!... Aunque luego la traicioné.

– Pero al final hiciste lo correcto.

– Pero no creo que alguien vaya a confiar tan rápido en mí – se sienta triste sobre un sofá de mortadela, del cual arranca un trozo y se lo lleva a la boca –.

– No te desanimes, Discord, – se acerca y apoya un casco sobre su hombro – yo no desconfío de tí. Mira, has mejorado tanto que a mí me tomó menos de un año ser tu amiga.

– ¿Menos de un año? Eso es una mejora.

– Claro, de mil a uno es una gran mejoría... Hasta pienso que te estás convirtiendo en un experto en hacer amigos, porque mejoras a pasos agigantados.

– Es cierto – se le levanta el semblante –, ya no soy tan desagradable para la mayoría, al menos eso no es lo que piensa el Diario Equino, y ya puedo hablar con las princesas pony sin que se pongan en guardia, excepto por Cadence por el último incidente con Shining y la mantequilla de maní.

– Eso significa que puedes hacer más amigos, hasta ella se llevó bien con tu amigo en la Gala del Galope, eso quiere decir que también podría llevarse bien con alguien con tu... Personalidad.

– Eso no suena tan mal, pero creo que lo voy a echar a perder, ya me es difícil tratar con un pony normal. No me imagino cómo sería tratar con uno vegetariano ¡No puedo creer que haya algo más vegetariano que un pony! O una vaca.

– No te fijes en esas cosas, solo sé tú mismo.

– Ok, entonces la invitaré a comer hamburguesas, o un buen filete.

– Mejor no seas tan TU, mejor haz algo que harías cuando vamos a pasarla bien, quiero que se diviertan y sean amigos.

– Ahora que lo dices, eso tiene más sentido. Solo queda un detalle. No quiero ir – concluyó cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada –.

– Pero si ya lo hablamos y vimos que es buena idea ¿por qué no querrías ir?

– Simple, no se me apetece.

Dicha respuesta hizo que algo en el interior de Fluttershy se encendiera, tomara a Discord por la barbilla y le hablara con un tono suave, pero serio.

– Discord, estoy muy preocupada por cómo te llevas con mi amiga... – Cambia a un tono agresivo – Así que si no haces algo, jovencito, tendré que castigarte y no quiero hacerlo, pero lo haré si no haces las paces con Tree Hugger. Espero que vayas con ella a algún lugar, aprendas algo de ella y veas que puedes ser su amigo, o me enojaré como no te imaginas ¿quedó claro?

Su expresión cambió en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con un espárrago, truco de intercambio que Discord había afinado con el tiempo para evitar los reproches de parte de Fluttershy, pero eso no significaba que no estaba presente, sino que estaba a unos pasos comiéndose un tazón lleno de hojas de un diccionario.

– Mm, los sustantivos pueden ser algo picantes, pero tienen buen sabor.

– DIIIIISCORD!

– No te preocupes, Fluttershy, te escuché completamente y haré lo que me pides. Después de todo... – le pellizca las mejillas – Sé que lo haces por mi bien, como si fueses mi madre.

– Qué raro, eso me hizo sentir como si fuese la hija... Pero estoy muy contenta de escuchar eso. La cita es para el viernes, a las nueve en punto.

– ¿Algo más en que te pueda ayudar?

– Una cosa, no llegues tarde, ella puede parecer muy relajada pero es puntual.

– Entiendo, haré lo posible para estar temprano – prometió mientras ajustaba la alarma de un reloj con alas que volaba por la habitación –.

– Me encanta cuando muestras tu lado amable, las chicas ya deben de estar por llegar.

Eso se hizo evidente, las demás amigas de Fluttershy llegaron para la pijamada, tocaron el timbre, que sonó como elefante y entraron por la ventana, eso porque Discord siempre perdía la llave de la puerta.


	2. Planes y Botones

**UN ARBOL QUE ABRAZA LA DISCORDIA**

 **2\. Planes y botones  
**

Holas, es un placer tener tu atención estimado(a) lector(a). Como seguramente te habrás dado cuenta por lo que escribo, me encantan personajes como Spike y Discord, por eso decidí hacer un fic tomando como tema principal la amistad entre Tree Hugger y el señor del caos.

Estoy muy emocionado porque estoy avanzando en mis otros fics debido a un tiempo que tengo por una intervención quirurjica, (¡Vaya forma de tomar vacaciones!). Pero estoy muy feliz de poder seguir con una de las cosas que de veras me gusta hacer, escribir, también porque hay quienes pueden pasar un buen rato con lo que escribo.

Bueno, sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro...**

Fluttershy observaba preocupada un reloj en su muñeca, si es que los equinos tienen algo parecido antes de sus cascos. El dispositivo no fue de mucha ayuda, ya que Discord se lo había cambiado por uno similar al que Rainbow Dash solía usar como excusa para irse a otro lado argumentando que se le hacía tarde.

– No entiendo cómo es que me creí que este dibujo era un reloj de verdad.

– Es porque no es un dibujo – aclaró desde detrás de su hombro el dracónequs – es un tatuaje, querida.

Un grito de sorpresa y miedo, mezclado con indignación y un poco de comezón en la muñeca se hizo escuchar. El Señor del Caos no podía estar más complacido.

– ¡Discord qué hiciste anoche en la pijamada!

– Nada malo, mira, – dijo entre carcajadas – te lo puedes borrar con agua, solo que tiene que estar tibia.

– ¡Más te vale, jovencito, estoy muy decepcionada por tu comportamiento de anoche, así que no lo empeores! – le dijo con firmeza –.

– Qué raro, no recuerdo haber hecho eso anoche – se sorprendió por el raro comportamiento de parte de la pegaso, así que la volteó y movió un pequeño switch en su espalda, la cambió de susceptible a tolerante – ¿Cómo estás ahora?

– Creo … – se palpa a sí misma porque se sentía extraña – Creo que me siento mejor. No sé qué es lo que hiciste, pero me gustaría pensar que fue algo bueno.

– No te preocupes, es una herramienta especial que les puse anoche para ayudarles a manejar su estrés, solo que todavía no lo perfecciono.

– ¿El qué?

– Es un pequeño control que sirve para cambiar al estado anímico opuesto en el que se encuentran, por alguna razón el tuyo se cambió demasiado fácil.

– No estoy muy segura que sea bueno que interfieras de esa manera en otros. Sabes, puede que algunos se sientan un pelin molestos si manejas sus sentimientos.

– No te sientas mal por eso, son las emociones del momento, no hago que cambien sus sentimientos en totalidad, además, solo lo uso para cambiar a un estado anímico más positivo... o conveniente para mí – dijo lo último en voz baja –.

– Bueno, no es que me desagrade que quieras ayudar a otros, pero tal ves sería muy considerado de tu parte si nos preguntaras antes de ponernos algo tan extraño mientras dormimos. No es que me moleste, pero eso te ayudaría a que todas confiaran en ti como lo hago yo. Claro, si no te molesta hacerlo.

– Será un placer tomarlo en cuenta, siempre y cuando aflojes un poco la correa – sugirió adoptando forma de perro, Winona se acercó a él para olfatearlo, pero la esencia del caos le pareció extraña –.

– Bueeenos días – saludó con su particular acento la granjera de Sweet Apple Acres que estaba paseando a su perro –. Es un buen día para caminar y pasarla bien con tus amigos ¿verdad?

– Eso depende – respondió Fluttershy de brazos cruzados viendo a Discord con seriedad –. Hoy me he enterado que alguien muy cercano se ha estado portando mal y sospecho que tiene algo que ver con tu saludo.

– ¿Hay algo mal en mi saludo? ¿No asentí con el sombrero? Porque si es eso, puedo hacerlo para que te sientas mejor, amiga.

– Lo que Fluttershy quiere decir – explica Twilight apareciendo entre los tres con un destello de luz – Lo normal es que te pongas a trabajar desde temprano en la granja, usualmente estás cosechando a esta hora, no paseando a Winona.

– Ahora que lo dices, no recuerdo haber paseado a Winona a esta hora antes.

– A mí también me pasó algo parecido. Esta mañana me desperté sin ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera quería leer para relajarme, entonces Spike encontró esto – hizo a un lado su melena para mostrar el pequeño dispositivo detrás de su cuello –. Después de cambiarlo de posición volví a la normalidad.

– ¿Por qué ahora está en modo "aversión hacia dracónequs".

– Eso, supongo, puede explicarlo Discord.

– Bueno bueno, no tengo mucho que explicar – comenta Discord tomando la forma de un psicólogo sentado en una silla con un sillón sobre el cual pone a la alicornio a modo de sesión psicoterapéutica –. Solo hay que acostumbrarse a un diminuto bultito escondido entre sus melenas. Se trata de un dispositivo que ayuda a alguien a cambiar de ánimo cuando hace falta, con eso resulta mucho más fácil tomar la actitud correcta dada la situación.

– Explícate.

– Solo tienes que buscar el aparatito cuando necesites cambiar de actitud en su momento. Por ejemplo: si Fluttershy siente miedo puede cambiar su actitud y llenarse de confianza para hacer lo que haga falta, claro que este dispositivo solo funciona cuando lo activa otro pony, no cuando uno mismo lo hace.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Porque nuestros amigos nos ayudan a superar problemas y a cambiar de ánimo. Suponía que la Princesa de la Amistad, quien me enseñó dicha muestra de sabiduría, lo recordaría.

– Eso sigue sin ser razón para que hicieras lo que hiciste... ¡Quítalos ahora!

– Por favor, no es algo que me salga así por así. Este es un experimento de efecto temporal, por eso no puedo quitarlo ahora.

– ¿Y cuánto crees que dure esto?

– Solo una semana.

– Más te vale, que si dura un día más tendré que hacerte pagar las consecuencias … – suspira y se dirige la princesa a sus amigas – Creo que tendremos que aprender a sobrellevar estas cosas por una semana.

– ¿Y no crees que se lo deberíamos de decir también a Rainbow? – inquirió la pony granjera –.

– Eso es lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dentro de unos minutos iré con Spike para que envíe las cartas a las demás, solo espero que estas cosas no nos metan en líos.

– No lo harán – intervino Discord –. Son inofensivos, porque solo se vinculan con limitadas emociones.

– Uhm, Discord – tomó la palabra alguien que obviamente habla con timidez –, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero estas cosas sí podrían meternos en problemas, más todavía si solo pueden ser activadas por otros.

– En eso radica lo divertido del experimento, no sabemos con exactitud lo que sucederá, eso lo disfruta cualquier científico... ¿Verdad, Twilight?

– E-eso, – dudó por un momento y luego desvió la mirada – eso no te lo discuto.

– No quiero que pienses que soy pesimista o muy exigente, pero estoy sospechando que pusiste ese experimento para vengarte por algo.

– Y en cierta forma estás en lo cierto.

– ¿Cierta forma en lo cierto?

– Claro, mi querida primera amiga. Está de más decir que no disfruto hacer algo por obligación, pero cómo me divierto cuando puedo hacer que lo que cumplo – sacó una bebida con hielo y sombrillita de la nada – se cumpla con mi particular estilo.

– Mejor vámonos, este se está comportando como un niño malcriado – sugirió Applejack –.

– Pero si así es, Tía Jackie – dijo en respuesta no solicitada apareciéndose desde dentro del sombrero de la granjera –. No estoy haciendo nada más que jugar, solo una cosa sencilla. No puedo divertirme mucho desde que prometí... Ya sabes, ser bueno.

– Si de mi depende, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero sin lastimar a nadie. Ahora me voy a mis cultivos, se hace tarde para la cosecha para mermelada.

Twilight también se retiró haciendo un gesto de "Yo te vigilo" a Discord. Una vez solos los dos, Fluttershy procede a repasar las cosas con Discord, el objetivo de salir un día con Tree Hugger, las cosas que tendría que evitar para no hacerla sentir incómoda y las actividades que más disfrutaría.

– Es bueno que muestres entusiasmo con tus ideas, pero no pienso que sea buena idea hacer algo así sin el consentimiento de los demás.

– Lo tomaré en cuenta. La próxima vez que haga algo así voy a consultarles.

– Te agradezco mucho el detalle. Pero ahora tenemos que planear un poco sobre tu cita con Tree Hugger. Dime ¿ya tienes algo en mente?

– No muchas cosas, solo hacer algo que me encanta – dijo apuntando con la mirada a un cartel de la feria de bromistas –. Tenía planeado ir con Pinkie Pie porque no tuve la oportunidad el año pasado.

– Recuerdo que Pinkie tenía que hacer algo el año pasado.

 **Flashback.**

 **Un año atrás, en el sótano de Sugar Cube Corner..**

Pinkie estaba atada con una camisa de fuerza de triple cinturón con la melena muy desarreglada y los ojos desviados.

– JAAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAA! PUEDO SOLO UNA HORA MÁS, SOLO UNA HORA Y CUMPLO MI PINKIE PROMESA!

 **Fin del flashback**

– Sip, debe estar muy emocionada porque se perdió el del año pasado.

– Todavía sigo sin saber por qué se lo perdió el año pasado si a ella le gustan mucho esas cosas.

– Es porque yo le pedí que hiciera la Pinkie promesa de no ir ese año.

– ¡Eso es muy cruel, ella ama las ferias y las bromas!

– No lo malentiendas, Fluttershy, con la espera de dos años acumulada de seguro que disfrutará esta feria más de lo que ha disfrutado nunca, es como tu plato favorito. Lo disfrutas mucho cuando lo pruebas después de mucho tiempo.

– Uhm, bueno, si tu lo dices... Pero por favor prométeme que la compensarás de alguna manera, ella debió pasarlo muy mal ese día.

– ¿Qué te parece una nube personal de algodón de azúcar con lluvia de leche con chocolate?

– Estoy segura de que le va a encantar, pero no olvides los malvaviscos .

– Es un trato. Ahora, volviendo con el tema.

– Es cierto, no tenemos nada planeado.

– ¿Y la feria de bromas?

– Lo siento, pero a Tree Hugger no le gustan mucho esas cosas, le incomoda reírse a costa de otros (parece que no se acuerda muy bien de la gala).

– Está bien, entonces podemos ir a un museo – dijo con sarcasmo –.

– Un museo es más para alguien como Twilight, eres muy considerado al recordarla, pero no es la mejor opción – dijo tomándose en serio la falsa sugerencia del Señor del Caos –.

han– Tengo otra idea – dijo esta vez dando ligeros golpecitos a una bombilla para que se encienda –, En la tarde del viernes habrá una feria normal en Ponyville, cuando acabe la feria de bromas, entonces podremos ir y divertirnos sanamente hasta la noche.

– ¡Discord, eres un genio!

– Gracias, eso me deberían de decir cada vez que aparezco.

– Ahora solo tenemos que planear lo que harán en la mañana.

– ¿Qué?

– Para que se lleven mejor es bueno que pasen todo un día juntos, las amistades no se hacen en unas pocas horas.

– Pero me dijiste que saliera con ella una vez, no que sería toooodo un día.

– Creo que se me olvidó... Pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – dijo cabizbaja –.

– Fluttershy, no bajes la mirada que pareces triste – dijo al momento de sujetarle la barbilla para ver sus ojos, los cuales estaban llorosos y bien abiertos – … Buena jugada, Fluttershy, buena jugada – dijo resignado –.

– ¿Entonces tomarás todo el día.

– Desafortunadamente, para mí, no puedo decirle que no a mi mejor amiga.

– ¡Gracias Discord! – le agradeció abrazándolo, acto que no impidió que el Dracónequs percibiera un pequeño destello que se originaba de un arbusto –.

– Basta, me despeino. No necesitas agredecerme (dar las gracias de forma agresiva), para eso están los amigos ¿o me equivoco? Es en serio, que no sé si eso hacen exactamente.

– No, estás bien. Los amigos hacen ese tipo de cosas por otros.

– Eso significa que...

– Bien – dijo sacando una estrellita adhesiva de su alforja –, te haz ganado una – si se la pegó en la frente –.

– Gracias, no sabes cuánto significa para mí – volvió a sentir el destello –.

– Sabes, estaba pensando en que podría ir a Sugar Cube Corner en la mañana, es un buen lugar para charlar.

– Lo siento, pero creo que será muy concurrido, en especial con los pasteles que tendrán que preparar los Cake y peor sin la ayuda de Pinkie que estará en la feria de bromistas todo el tiempo que pueda.

– Había olvidado eso – dijo Fluttershy sacando la punta de la lengua y dándose un pequeño coscorrón con una mirada traviesa soltando una suave risilla –.

– AGH! Fluttershy, eso puede matar de ternura a cualquiera!

– Lo siento, solo quería practicar las poses más efectivas para lucir amistosa que prendí en un libro que Twilight me prestó.

– Por última vez – dijo haciendo un clawface (garra a la cara) – ese libro de manga de Japony no es un texto para socializar.

– Pero habla mucho sobre la amistad, debe haber algo bueno que pueda aprender de ese libro.

– Como siempre, buscas lo bueno en todos... Espera – inhala el aire con curiosidad –, siento como si algo se quemara.

Voltearon para ver el arbusto del que Discord pensaba que se originaba el destello que percibió anteriormente, solo encontraron un arbusto carbonizado.

Combustión espontánea, afirmaron ambos para no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. En lo demás, quedaron en que Discord haría bien en invitar a Tree Hugger al café para tomar algo y conversar, luego un paseo por Sweet Apple Acres para saludar a los Apple ver sus manzanos, sería el lugar idóneo por estar bien alejado del área que ocuparía la feria de bromas. Al mediodía se almorzaría en un picnic que Rarity quería llevar a cabo. Estarían lo suficiente para poder ir tranquilamente a la feria de la tarde y pasarla bien con los juegos y demás cosas entre los ocho.

El plan estaba hecho, ahora solo había que aclarar una cosa.

¿Quién corrales estaba escondiéndose en el arbusto?

* * *

Un placer volver a escribir, espero te haya gustado, estimado(a) lector(a), si tienes alguna sugerencia para hacer este fic algo en verdad gracioso y agradable de leer estaré con los ojos abiertos para leerlas.

Sin más qué decir, nos vemos la próxima.


	3. DOS PASOS ADELANTE

**UN ARBOL QUE ABRAZA LA DISCORDIA**

 **3\. Dos pasos adelante, uno atrás**

Y aquí estamos con otro capítulo, es un verdadero placer seguir escribiendo para que al menos uno lo lea, espero te guste este.

Sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro...**

* * *

Discord se encontraba en casa de Fluttershy ultimando los detalles de su apariencia. Angel, el conejo, estaba ayudando a peinar el mechón canoso de la cola del Señor del Caos, esta actitud cooperativa no era normal entre el conejo y el draconequs, pero todo lo que signifique alejar al dichoso personaje de Fluttershy por algo de tiempo era motivo suficiente para que el esponjoso conejito se sintiera motivado a cambiar su actitud.

– Muy bien, Discord – lo elogiaba la pegaso –, estás muy presentable, hasta pienso que podrías ir a otro tipo de cita estando tan bien arreglado... – por un momento se le activó algo en la cabeza, una idea rara – ¿Y si Tree Hugger piensa que tienes otras intenciones? Podríamos desarreglarte un poco, eso servirá – dijo despeinando un poco la cabeza de su amigo –.

– Gracias, se siente bien ser consentido de vez en cuando. Gracias también a ti, amigo de cola esponjada – choca su garra con la pata del conejo –, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien... Quieres que salga bien ¿verdad Fluttershy?

– Sí ¿por qué querría que las cosas salieran mal para mis amigos?

– Buueeeeeno, – dijo desechando un papel que tenía como título "Lista de cosas para arruinarle el día a un pony naturista" en la basura – es que quería aclarar ciertas dudas sobre el objetivo de la dichosa cita de amigos.

En cierta forma, la pegaso se sintió incómoda con las últimas palabras de su amigo, así que respiró profundo y trató de mantener la calma. Con todos sus pensamientos en su lugar, Fluttershy guió al Señor del Caos hasta el centro de Ponyville, donde la mayoría de los ponies estaban disfrutando del día.

Esperaron un poco y vieron aparecerse a la pony terrestre.

– Buenos días – saluda Fluttershy –.

– Son ahora mucho mejores los días cuando has disfrutado de una serena meditación en la madrugada – respondió Tree Hugger con su característico tono relajado –.

– También para mí es un placer verte otra vez, toma – saludó Discord extendiéndole un ramo de flores de muchos colores que hizo aparecer de quién sabe donde, esto puso muy nerviosa a Fluttershy – éstas son para ti, me tomé la libertad de investigar un poco y cultivé unas cuantas flores 100% orgánicas.

– Gracias – respondió comiéndoselas de un mordisco –, están muy deliciosas.

– Me alegra que te gusten, es muy difícil hacer estas cosas, pero por fortuna tuve ayuda del señor Igneus Rock.

– ¡No puedo creer que fueras hasta la granja de piedras de mi familia para que papá te enseñara a cultivar flores 100% orgánicas sin invitarme! – dijo la pony rosa apareciendo de la nada – ¡Sabes que no puedo ver a mi familia muy seguido y no me invitas!

– Lo siento Pinkie, pero ¿no tenías que hacer algo en un cierto lugar cerca de donde vives? – interrogó a la pony rosa cambiando la pequeña palanca en su cuello de "Enojada con desconsiderados" a "sorprendida por un compromiso olvidado" –.

– ¡Por la crin de Celestia, se me olvidó que tengo que ayudar a los Cake con el negocio! – gritó Pinkie antes de salir disparada –.

– Esa Pinkie, no importa lo que haga ni cuantas veces lo haga, siempre seguirá siendo la misma potrilla que es en el interior – declaró despidiéndose sacudiendo la garra –.

– Te llevas muy bien con la pony de melena pegajosa, Discord – comentó la naturista –, me tranquiliza saber que otros también son capaces de ver algo bueno en tu ser emocional.

– ¿Un qué de emocio-qué?

– Quise decir que la energía que emanas puede ser compatible con la energía que emanan ciertos ponies de diferentes tipos.

– ¿Y eso es algo relacionado con el confite, o con la jalea? – dijo sosteniendo ambos objetos en las garras –.

– Mmmm... Quise decir que le caes bien porque también pudo ver algo bueno en ti.

– Lo siento, sé que tratas de decirme algo, pero no te entiendo.

– No quiero molestarlos entrometiéndome, – dijo a modo de disculpa Fluttershy – pero Discord todavía no está acostumbrado a hablar de una forma "suave".

– Por eso no me entendió.

– Podríamos llamar a alguien para que lo traduzca a expresiones que Discord entienda bien.

– No te preocupes por eso – respondió Discord –, podré entenderme con ella si uso mi infalible manual de traducción de jergas de pony – dijo sacando un libro más grande que las hojas oficio y con un grosor mayor al de tres enciclopedias –, en edición de bolsillo.

– Entonces ¿vamos?

– Espera... – buscó entre las páginas de su manual de traducción – Sí, vamos, no hay mucho... Tiempo que perder.

 **Calles de Ponyville...**

Las calles del poblado equino estaban llenas de todo tipo de pony, la mayoría se estaba preparando para la feria de bromas, en especial porque este año estarían invitados algunos de los mejores payasos ingenieros de Fillydelphia(Yeguadelfia), expertos en la mecánica de la risa y el humor físico.

Discord y Tree Hugger estaban caminando tranquilos, ella aceptó que él le regalara uno de esos algodones de azúcar, pero no lo provaba por sus preferencias alimenticias, le resultaría muy difícil al señor del caos ganarse esa amiga.

– Mira, Tree, es la cafetería, aquí podremos charlar tranquilamente – dijo volteando un asiento dejándolo con las patas arriba para que él se sentara, para Tree le puso el asiento normal –.

– Gracias, aunque creo que puedo acomodar mi silla yo sola.

– Descuida, es un placer, los amigos hacen esas cosas unos por otros – justo al lado, una pareja de novios se sienta y el semental le acomoda la silla a la yegua –... Bueno, ellos son pareja y creo que las parejas deben ser más que amigos, por eso está implícito... Espero no haberte hecho sentir incómoda.

– Descuida, no estoy molesta contigo, los amigos hacen esas cosas unos por otros.

– Ahora estamos empezando a entendernos. Dime, tu respiras aire ¿verdad?

– Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo.

– Entonces tenemos mucho en común ¿ya somos buenos amigos?

– No creo que sea tan fácil como hallar similitudes – dijo acomodándose la melena dejando visible un prendedor en forma de mariposa –.

– ¡Espera, Fluttershy me dio uno muy parecido el año pasado!

– ¿En serio? Eso es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar, ella solo le regala esta tipo de broches a amigos muy especiales.

Rarity, que estaba acompañando a Fluttershy detrás de una carreta espiando a Discord y Tree Hugger, miró enojada a la pegaso.

– ¿Así que somos mejores amigas, verdad?

– Yo, ehm, bueno, solo – se quedó sonriendo completamente avergonzada y chocando las puntas de los cascos delanteros –.

– Mejor déjalo así para otro día, pero no creas que se me va a olvidar.

– Tengo una idea – y le mueve la pequeña palanca en el cuello de "odio súbito" a "deseos de ir de compras" –.

– Esto es extraño, de repente siento que necesito a Spike a mi lado.

– Y acudo apenas me mencinas – dijo el dragón apareciendo de la nada –.

– ¡Agh! ¡Spike, me asustaste!

– Tu dijiste que me necesitabas, no debería sorprenderte – se excusaba el dragón –.

– Bueno, Spike, no sé la razón, pero siento la necesidad de ir por algunas cosas, aunque la satisfacción de la adquisición de esos artículos es suficiente razón, pero no podré cargarlas todas ¿serías tan amable de...? ¡Fluttershy, deja de jugar con su cresta!

– Lo siento, es que hace poco cambió de escamas y quería acariciarlo ante de que su cresta nueva endureciera.

– Bueno, él tiene lo suyo, Discord también debe tener lo suyo. Nos vemos.

Rarity se despidió dejando a la pegaso intrigada por el último comentario que hizo, inmediatamente tomó unos binoculares y se puso a ver la escena.

– Entonces ¿no puedes sobrevivir si estás en el espacio sin un traje?

– Supongo que no, leí en un libro que no hay aire en el espacio.

– Pero hay nubes colosales de alcohol.

– Eso entra en la cidra, pero yo no bebo eso, así que no podría sobrevivir en el espacio.

– Vaya, los ponies pueden ser bastante delicados en cuanto a lo físico "Nota mental: disculparme con Twilight por mandarla al espacio exterior".

– Y a ti te gustan las fiestas pony?

– Claro, al principio no tanto, pero aprendí a disfrutarlas sin provocarle daños a nadie, al menos no a los que me simpatizan.

– Oye, creo que se confundieron con mi pedido, el té no es verde – dijo con su tono natural, pero Discord notó cierto toque de descontento en su mirada –, creo que no tengo que desperdiciarlo.

– No hace falta que te conformes con eso, dijo sacando una brizna de césped del suelo y mezclando la infusión con ella, haciendo que el té negro se tornara verde y la brizna se tornara oscura –. Yo creo que con eso basta.

– Gracias, eso fue muy dulce de tu parte – le agradeció tocándole el hombro con un casco, y ese mismo instante un arbusto en las cercanías se consumió en llamas. –.

– Hmmm, me pregunto por qué pasa eso – se preguntó Discord rascándose la barbilla con un cerillo que ya fue encendido –.

Inmediatamente, Tree Hugger corrió hasta las cenizas del arbusto, lo miró un momento y a modo de respeto puso su casco encima.

– Lamento esta pérdida, pero la combustión espontánea no sigue la voluntad nuestra.

– ¿Algo pasa? – dijo Discord acercándose con un trozo de pizza en la garra de águila –.

– Este día no empezó bien, creo que quiero irme a casa para entrar en paz – se escuchó un casi imperceptible "YAY" desde detrás de una carreta con heno –.

– No te ofendas, pero creí que la naturaleza los hacía más fuertes, o eso dijiste.

– Dije que la naturaleza se defiende cuando la muerdes. No puedes escuchar solo lo que quieres oír.

– Ok, pero no sé qué es lo que quieres freír... Creí que te gustaban las cosas orgánicas.

La pony trató, pero no pudo y acabó soltando una risa suave, los intentos del señor del caos por ser amable había surtido efecto. Le parecía un lindo detalle que tratara de animarla incluso cuando se estaba retirando.

– Eres gracioso – se escuchó "AAAWWWNN" de decepción tras de la carreta con heno –, tal ves me quede otro rato y pueda aprender otra forma de relajarme.

– ¡Así se habla! Pero espérame un momento.

En eso el dracónequs se tele transportó hasta detrás de Fluttershy, quien se asustó al ver a Discord con los binoculares al voltear.

– Fluttershy, querida, creo que el respeto a la privacidad es una cosa de amigos, por eso para que aprendas, y lo estoy haciendo por tu bien – acercó una de sus garras al cuello de la pegaso y movió la pequeña palanca de "ansiedad por resultados por amigos" a "tristeza por conejitos hambrientos" –, espero que te recuperes pronto – y con un chasquido desapareció –.

– Los conejitos... Hay conejitos en otras partes del mundo que no tienen una mamá ni nadie que los cuide o les de zanahorias ni otros vegetales … ¡BUAAAAAA! ¡ESOS CONEJITOS DEBERÍAN ESTAR EN MI CASA; NO EN LUGARES PELIGROSOS Y FRÍOS! – lloró haciendo coraje y golpeando el suelo, afortunadamente, Winona apareció y la trató de animar posando su pata en su cuello, cambiando la palanca a "Determinación para espiar" –.

– ¡Santos corrales! Debiste pedirnos ayuda en un principio – dijo la pony granjera –, esas cosas no se manejan solas.

Fluttershy la miró con cuidado y concluyó que Applejack le ofrecía ayuda para espiar a Discord y Tree Hugger.

– Entonces me ayudarás a espiar a Discord y Tree Hugger.

– Lo siento caramelo, yo me refería a esas cosas que Discord nos puso bajo la melena.

– ¿Y no hay algo que pueda hacer por ti para que me ayudes?

– Supongo que quedaríamos a casco (a mano) si mueves la palanca en mi cuello, estoy algo incómoda con esto – le dijo Applejack exponiendo el aditamento marcando "Negación de mala conducta canina" –. Si me lo arreglas te ayudaré con algo más que ganas.

– Si eso es suficiente para ti, está bien para mi – aceptó cambiando la palanca a la posición de "Disposición para ayudar a una amiga a espiar".

En el otro lado de la calle era otra la situación.

– ¿No oyes algo? – pregunto la yegua verde –.

– Nada importante, solo una pony que está recibiendo algo por no respetar a los demás... "Aunque no creo que ella haya sido la causante de esto" – pensó viendo las cenizas que claramente no fueron producto de un fuego natural, sino de uno de origen diferente –.

– ¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer antes de ir al picnic?

– Oh, casi se me olvida, pero creo que algo tenía ya preparado en la cabeza – respondió golpeando con la palma uno de sus oídos haciendo que varias chucherías cayeran del otro –. Bueno, creo que no está por aquí.

– ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta la yegua al ver un trozo de papel que decía en el encabezado "Lista de cosas para arruinarle el día a un pony naturista".


	4. HOJAS Y MANZANAS

**UN ARBOL QUE ABRAZA LA DISCORDIA**

 **4\. Hojas y manzanas**

Y aquí estamos con otro capítulo, es un verdadero placer seguir escribiendo para que al menos uno lo lea, espero te guste este.

Sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro...**

– No es nada importante, solo unas anotaciones que intencionalmente hice por error – dijo para confundir a la pony en cuanto vio la hoja de papel con el título "Lista de cosas para arruinarle el día a un pony naturista" –.

– Esto no luce como algo que se haya escrito por equivocación – dijo leyendo el título con calma –.

– Bueno, puede que se me haya escapado, pero no es algo de qué preocuparse... Solo lo hice en un lapsus irracionalis.

– Pero al final dice "Tercera revisión".

– Pudo haberlo hecho alguien más.

– "100 % aprobado por Discord" – siguió leyendo Tree Hugger –.

– Ehm, – se puso en cara de poker – no encuentro palabras para decir lo que tengo que decir.

– Podrías empezar con un "lo siento" y terminar por reconocer que estas actuando de una forma muy parecida a la vez de la gala.

– Supongo que es lo que quieres oír, pero eso sería contradictorio – trató de desviar el tema –.

– ¿Cómo que contradictorio? – estaba cayendo –.

– Simple, tu, como pony amante de la naturaleza, estás en código moral de respetar y aceptar la naturaleza de los seres vivos para vivir en armonía.

– En palabras técnicas, pero me describiste bien.

– Y eso no es todo, una pony que ama y respeta la naturaleza de los seres y objetos que la rodean no trataría de hacer que un ser perfectamente adaptado a su propio entorno realice una acción en contra de su naturaleza instintiva ¿o me equivoco?... Pues resulta que no está en mi naturaleza disculparme por las cosas que hago ni las bromas que no planeo ejecutar y anoto en un papel para desahogarme.

Tree Hugger mantuvo silencio por unos segundos.

– Espérame un poco por favor, yo lo hice contigo y ahora tienes que hacer lo mismo por mi.

– No tengo problema con eso.

La pony se retiró hasta el árbol más cercano, al pie del cual se sentó en posición de meditación y se puso a emitir su canto reflexivo equino. Se encontraba ante una situación que no esperaba afrontar, pero las cosas que escuchó la hicieron entrar en razón para evitar un conflicto interno.

– Discord – dijo ella al volver hasta donde estaba el señor del caos –, lo he pensado y creo que debo disculparme – admitió evitando el contacto visual –... Hum, yo... Yo...

– Ah – exclamó Discord deteniéndola con su garra de águila en los labios de la pony para silenciarla –, no hace falta disculparse. No es una sensación agradable ¿verdad?

– No, no lo es.

– Y sé cómo se siente eso, créeme, una humillación tan fuerte que no quieres verte en el espejo porque te decepcionaste a ti mismo y, como si no fuera suficiente, tienes que arrojarte al juicio del ofendido pidiendo disculpas. Bueno, yo no soy de esos que quieren saborear esa humillación de los demás, prefiero otro tipo de diversión... Hablando de diversión, ahora recuerdo que tenía planeado llevarte a ver Sweet Apple Acres ¿te unes a la fiesta? – la invitó extendiendo la garra de león –.

– Sabes, no creo que seas tan malo como decían antes – concedió caminando a la par de Discord –.

– Todavía no llego al máximo nivel, pero me defiendo en esto de la amistad.

– Las calases de la princesa Twilight deben ser... Estupendas.

– No tanto, prefiero aprender con la observación y la práctica – comentó limpiando una de sus garras en el pecho –.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – interrumpió la pony verde – Yo amo la via empírica (aprender por experiencia propia y no por teoría), siempre he defendido su uso en la educación de potros y potrancas.

– Claro ¿no te vuelven loco los días enteros encerrado en un cuarto con una pony púrpura dictándote cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo cuando podrías estar aprendiendo algo realmente útil corriendo libremente por el campo?...

 **Escuela de Ponyville...**

Cherry Lee estaba revisando unos exámenes en su escritorio cuando un destello en su interior la incomodó.

– No sé porqué, pero siento una muy fuerte necesidad de darle una bofetada a Discord con todas mis fuerzas.

 **De vuelta, pero ahora en Sweet Apple Acres...**

– Y así se patea un buen árbol – dijo Applejack toda realizada por la gran cantidad de manzanas que habían caído en la cesta que su hermana menor puso al pie del árbol –.

– Eeeyup! – confirmó Big Mac, que con una discreta patada oculta los dos cestos que superaban en contenido a los de su hermana –.

– Y bueno, Apples ¿ya llegaron nuestros nuevos amigos? – preguntó viendo hacia ambos lados –.

– Ya están por llegar – anunció la menor vigilando el perímetro con ayuda de un catalejo sobre la copa de un árbol –. Están tras de la primera colina del sur.

– Bien, Macintosh, guarda las manzanas en el granero, Apple Bloom, saca el jugo de hierbas de la despensa con la vajilla de madera.

Cuando los invitados llegaron se encontraron con la portadora de la honestidad limpiando la tierra alrededor de uno de sus árboles con un rastrillo.

– ¡Por todos los corrales de heno, es una verdadera sorpresa tenerlos aquí! – saludó Applejack agitando el casco que sostenía en rastrillo con fuerza, la sonrisa también estaba forzada –.

– Applejack – Discord sostuvo los cascos de la pony granjera mientras llevaba un traje de gala como para una premiación de los Oscares –, querida. Hace mucho que estoy en el negocio de la actuación y no creo que tengas futuro en este negocio.

– ¿Cómo que no actúo bien? Ningún pony pensó eso en la actuación de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos – respondió con un acento sureño de enojo –.

– Bueno, Applejack, Tree Hugger no es tan fácil de engañar, ella ya se dio cuenta de que estaba planeado visitar tu granja para no incomodarla con la feria de bromas.

– Saber que hicieron eso por mi me hizo sentir apreciada – agregó la pony naturista –.

– Vaya – dijo Applejack quitándose el sombrero por el alivio –, resultaste ser una pony muy lista... Y me siento mucho mejor ahora que no tengo que actuar.

– Gracias, me alegra que ahora estés como eres normalmente, no necesitas impresionarme con cosas como jugo de hierbas o vajillas de madera orgánica – Apple Bloom, es estaba detrás de ella con la bandeja y el jugo se retira discretamente –, estaré contenta con un poco de cidra o una taza de té.

– ¿Cidra? Lástima que no es temporada.

– ¿Y tienen algo de té?

– Bueeeeeeno...

Applejack se veía a si misma en un apuro, quería mostrarse como una pony hospitalaria en la primera visita de parte de Tree Hugger, así que no quiso decepcionarla diciéndole que no tenía lo que quería.

– Sabes, pueden pasar un momento a la casa, voy a terminar unas cosas y me verán pronto con ustedes – sugirió sudando frío –.

– Es una buena oportunidad para conocer la casa de Applejack – reconoció Discord guiñándole a Applejack –, así ella podrá terminar los detalles antes de que se le haga tarde.

– Claro, vayan y luego los alcanzo – dijo la granjera admitiendo con la mirada que silenciosamente admitía que le debía una al señor del caos –.

En cuanto los dos invitados se perdieron de vista, Applejack corrió hacia el lugar más cercano con una buena ración de las hojas secas para té que en su granja no tenía. La razón principal era la imagen sofisticada que le daría a su familia el tener na reserva de tal bebida, segúnApplejack, era una bebida "demasiado elegante para una familia de granjeros".

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y finalmente, tras cinco minutos de castigar sus cascos, Applejack llega toda hecha un desastre hasta la Boutique Carusel.

– Rarity – toca la puerta desesperadamente –, necesito tu ayuda, las cosas no salieron como esperábamos, estoy en una emergencia.

– ¡Por Celestia, es cierto ! – exclamó la unicornio jalando a Applejack por la entrada – Será muy difícil, pero creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto.

– Gracias, Rarity, en el fondo sabía que eres una gran amiga.

O eso al menos pensó, porque cada vez que Applejack quería pedirle algo de té era interrumpida por la unicornio que insistía en "ayudarla" con el problema que tenía.

La puso en la bañera y le arrojó una generosa cantidad de shampoo.

– Con esto te quitaremos las alimañas y mugre de tu hermosa melena – dijo mientras le lavaba la melena con sus cascos –.

– Escucha, Rarri... GLUP!... AAAAGH! – escupió asqueada por el sabor de la solución que se le había entrado a la boca –.

– No hables querida, esta receta es buena para la melena, pero terrible para el estómago.

 **Sembradío de Sweet Apple Acres...**

Tree Hugger estaba revisando la corteza de uno de los árboles mientras Discord veía un mapa con una brújula en la mano.

– En serio, Applejack pudo poner su casa más cerca, pero no, esa pony es una desconsiderada – dijo Discord arrojando la brújula hacia el árbol más cercano, dándole en la cabeza a su compañera.

– Entiendo tu enojo, pero no es suficiente para que te desquites conmigo – replicó la la pony en un tono indiferente –.

– Lo siento, es que en serio tenía ganas de conocer la casa de Applejack, seguro debe estar llena de manzanas y cidra, mucha cidra. Siempre quise probar un poco de buena cidra.

– No creo que eso sea un problema para un ser tan poderoso como tu.

– ¿Tu crees? – preguntó mientras se bañaba en una tina en la que dejaba caer el contenido de un barril gigante que tenía "Buena cidra" escrito en un costado –.

– Y además – entró en la tina extendiéndole el casco con la brújula –, estas cosas funcionan mejor cuando no son de plástico y sus agujas no están dibujadas con crayones rosa y verde.

– Al menos lo intenté.

– No necesitas hacer que nos perdamos para ganar tiempo.

– Solo trataba de hacer las cosas un poco más entretenidas ¿o crees que sería divertido simplemente ir hasta la casa de Applejack y tomar un poco de té, hablar y luego ir a almorzar?

– Esta vez ganas la discusión.

– Gracias – he hizo desaparecer la tina con un chasquido –, la próxima vez deberíamos escoger un mejor tema para discutir –.

– ¿Qué te parece ver quién es el mejor discutiendo?

– En esa yo tendría la ventaja.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

– ¿El título "señor del caos" no te dice nada?

– Eso te hace un buen contendiente, porque yo he ido a los últimos debates medioambientales de los últimos dos años.

– ¿Y qué se siente haber participado en algo que nunca más se repetirá? ¿y por qué llegaste tan tarde?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Bueno, tu dijiste que fueron los últimos debates...

 **Spa de Ponyville...**

Applejack estaba recostada en una cama, Aloe Blossom le limaban los cascos, Rarity le estaba ayudando con una mascarilla de lodo.

– ¿Alguien podría esxplicarme cómo es que llegamos a esto?

– No tengo idea, pero Rarity puede ser muy persuasiva – respondió Flutetrshy envuelta en un baño de algas marinas –.

– Y se suponía que me ibas a ayudar a salir de esto.

– Tsk tsk – interrumpió Lotus Blossom –, aquí no hay lugar para las preocupaciones. Un spa es un lugar para relajarse y hacer que su belleza interior salga al exterior – declaró con una arco iris a su alrededor –.

– ¡PERO YO NO QUIERO RELAJARME, SOLO QUIERO IRME CON UNAS CUANTAS HOJAS DE TÉ!

– Bueno, supongo que también podemos ocultar algo de lo interior.

– ¡QUE NOOOOO! – gritó desesperada Applejack –.

Ese grito llegó a cierta frecuencia que no podía pasar imperceptible para cierto pony que entró volando por una ventana a toda velocidad.

– ¿Alguien necesita de la mejor heroína de Ponyville? – preguntó Rainbow Dash en su pose más heroica –.

– ¿Puedes hacer algo para que me dejen en paz? – solicitó Applejack –.

 **Sembradío de Sweet Apple Acres...**

– ¿Y ese mapa no te indica nada al respecto? – pregunta Tree Hugger viendo a Discord un tanto preocupado –.

– No, sinceramente, no me ubico mucho por estos lares.

– ¿Apuntaste al norte y orientaste el mapa según la posición del sol?

– Si, la orientación está bien, pero no me ubico bien si estamos en la 37 o en la 43.

– ¿43, no es eso una calle?

– Si, eso indica el mapa.

– ¿El mapa?

– Sí, el mapa más actualizado de Manehattam.

– ¿Manehattam?

– Sí, quise tomar precauciones y saqué el mapa más actualizado que tenía en mi casa.

– Mmm, creo que podemos hacer esto con un poco más de mi estilo, no es lo mío fiarme de un mapa.

– ¿Y qué sugiere su estilo, señorita independiente?

– Usar tu naturaleza caótica.

– ¿ Pero cómo podría ayudarnos algo de caos para encontrar la casa de Applejack? ¿provocando un incendio?

– Yo iba a sugerirte que vueles un poco y veas dónde está la casa de Applejack por encima de los árboles.

– Bueno, no pensé en eso – dijo sonriendo y pateando discretamente un montón de hojas en llamas –.

Discord se elevó lo más que pudo con ayuda de unas minas subacuáticas y alcanzó a ver la casa Apple, donde saludaba Apple Bloom desde el pórtico.

– Esa adorable potrilla, no salió a buscarnos porque confía en mi. – dijo conmovido Discord, entonces bajó sin perder de vista la dirección que debían tomar –.

 **Spa de Ponyville...**

Dos pegasos una unicornio y una pony terrestre estaban sentadas en el sauna disfrutando del vapor.

– ¿No te sientes mejor, Jackie? – le preguntó la pegaso de melena multicolor –.

– ¡Pero cómo corrales llegamos a esto! – exclamó Applejack con una toalla en la cabeza –.

– Solo relájate – le sugirió Rarity –.

– No puedo relajarme si estoy en un sauna con ustedes mientras tengo que seguir el plan que Fluttershy hizo para Discord y Tree Hugger. Los dejé en Sweet Apple Acres esperando para tomar algo de té.

– No te aflijas, Rainbow Dash – dijo Fluttershy con un tono suave y relajado –, seguro encontrarán algo con qué entretenerse hasta que encuentren tu casa.

– ¿Algo? Eso no es muy normal de tu parte, Fluttershy siempre eres la que más se preocupa...

– Miren lo que encontreeee – anunció Twilight irrumpiendo en el sauna –, ¡Eucalipto, mucho eucalipto! (planta de hojas aromáticas muy refrescantes que se usan en los saunas) – y lo arrojó encima de las piedras calientes para que el vapor se impregnara de su aroma –.

– ¡Por todos los corrales, Discord debe tener algo que ver con esto!

Las sospechas de la granjera fueron confirmadas al ver la pequeña palanca en el cuello de Twilight en el modo de "Necesidad de relajarse con amigas".

– Esto no se quedará así... – dijo acomodándose su sombrero como si de Clint Eastwood se tratara, porque Rainbow Dash le acomodó el dispositivo en "manía por parodiar a personajes famosos de otros universos" –.

* * *

Bien, con eso tenemos por ahora, espero te haya gustado, si tienes alguna sugerencia o crítica constructiva estaré atento a los reviews.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie hasta la próxima.


	5. CASA, SPA, PICNIC, PELICANOS

**UN ARBOL QUE ABRAZA LA DISCORDIA**

 **5\. Casa, spa, picnic, pelícanos**

Un placer seguir escribiendo, ahora vamos a hacer algo diferente... Nah, mejor sigamos con lo que hay.

Sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro...**

* * *

Por un momento Discord se sintió inútil, ya estaban perdidos por más de una hora y no podían llegar hasta la casa Apple, incluso después de avistarla y marcar la ruta.

– Discord, no soy de la ponies pesimistas, pero esto está tardando demasiado – se quejó la pony verde con una voz calmada –, solo teníamos que seguir en línea recta.

– Supongo que tiene algo que ver con mi naturaleza caótica. Sabes, las líneas rectas no son algo sencillo para un ser como yo, me esforzaré por seguir tu plan de ir en línea recta – respondió con tono de disculpa –.

– Tampoco te exijas demasiado, mira – tomó el mapa y trazó una ruta toda garabateada e irregular entre dos puntos – el punto "A" es donde estamos y el punto "B" es a donde queremos llegar, pero no lo haremos por la línea recta.

– Entonces – dijo analizando con cuidado la trayectoria establecida usando unos lentes de montura gruesa, un peinado de nerd y un lápiz en una de sus orejas, frotó el índice en su barbilla –, si tomamos la ruta principal podríamos acabar en el punto "D", eso nos facilitaría llegar más rápido al punto "Y" y después podríamos pasar por el punto "ZR34" para luego aterrrizar de cabeza en el punto "Q" y finalmente retroceder diez pasos hasta el punto "B", solo si no nos topamos con unos pelícanos en el camino... ¿qué opinas?

– Podemos hacerlo – dijo mirando nerviosa hacia ambos lados –, claro si no te molesta acelerar el proceso para que no me confunda demasiado.

– No te preocupes, lo haremos con un montaje musical.

Antes de empezar con la descripción del montaje podría ser de ayuda para el lector poner cierta pieza musical de fondo para que uno pueda imaginarse mejor las escenas que describiremos a continuación. Pueden buscarlo en formato de video en la famosa red "you tube", con la descripción en búsqueda "dead island trailer music". Dale play y empieza a leer, por favor.

 **Comienza el montaje...**

. Los dos están caminando por un matorral.

. Ahora están caminando en un puente colgante con la guía de un pony sherpa.

. Comen unas barras de chocolate mientras ven a un pegaso hacer malabares con antorchas haciendo equilibrio en una pelota de playa.

. Son perseguidos por un montón de monos alados en un bosque oscuro.

. Applejack corre a toda prisa hacia una tienda de té.

. Discord y Tree Hugger juegan cartas con un búfalo, un grifo y una mantícora con un parche en el ojo.

. Beben unos tragos en cocos con pajillas rizadas en una playa congelada, Discord ve un reloj dibujado en su muñeca y se alarma jalando a su compañera fuera de escena.

. Applejack corre con una bolsa de té en la boca con dirección hacia Sweet Apple Acres.

. Discord y la pony verde actúan de mimos en las calles de Canterlot para pagar su viaje hasta Ponyville.

. Applejack llega a la puerta trasera de su casa, todavía con la toalla del sauna cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo.

. Discord y Tree Hugger hacen el moon walk de Michael Jackson en el patio de la casa Apple, pero se topan con algo.

 **Fin del montaje...**

Applejack estaba en la sala y se sorprendió al no ver a sus invitados, sale a la puerta, donde se encuentra a los invitados, todo andrajosos y con una que otra pluma de pelícano en sus pelajes.

– Lo siento mucho, creo que no les dije cómo llegar hasta mi casa.

– No te preocupes – le respondió Discord tranquilamente –, estuvo entretenido encontrar tu casa.

– Sí – agregó Tree Hugger –, pero no entiendo por qué pusiste esa música para el montaje.

– No encajaba ¿verdad? – inquirió con una sonrisa juguetona y mirada relajada –.

– ¿Música, montaje? – preguntaba Applejack sin entender lo que sucedía, situación que se hizo más incómoda por una suave briza que se llevó la toalla que todavía llevaba puesta –.

– ¡Agh, Applejack, estás desnuda! – exclamó Discord todo sonrojado y tapándose parcialmente la mirada –.

– ¡Por todos los cielos, esto no puede estar pasando! – se asustó la pony granjera cubriéndose sus vergüenzas –.

Una suave risa se escuchó, luego se convirtió en una risa bastante sonora, la cual fue contagiándose a los otros de personajes, quienes entendieron que un pony por lo general está desnudo. Su vergüenza no estaba justificada. Los tres se rieron hasta llorar, Applejack los invitó a pasar y ambos aceptaron sin dejar de reír, incluso mientras se servían el té estaban riéndose sobre lo sucedido. Discord les contó a todo detalle las cosas por las que pasaron para llegar a la casa Apple. Tanto la abuela Smith como Big Mac estaban impresionados por todo lo que podía pasar en unas pocas horas. La experiencia resultó ser positiva en cierto modo.

– ¿Y yo también puedo ir al picnic con ustedes? – preguntó la hermana menor de la pony granjera –.

– Lo siento manzanita, pero si vas serás la única potra de tu edad en el picnic.

– Ya sé, para no ser la única de mi edad podría avisarle a Sweetie y Scoots para que vayan conmigo.

– No me opondría si a Discord y Tree Hugger no les molesta.

– Vamos, Applejack – comenta Discord –, como Crusader honorario, estaría más que contento de tener a mis colegas junto a nosotros mientras almorzamos.

– ¿Crusader honorario?

– Si leyeras los comics más seguido estarías al día con las aventuras de tu familia.

– ¿Comics?

– Mejor no entremos en demasiados detalles, lo importante es que la presencia de tu hermana y sus amigas sería bienvenida por mi parte.

– Yo tampoco tengo problemas con eso – agregó la pony verde –.

– Sabes... – Applejack despeina a su hermana mientras le habla – algo me dice que esperaste hasta que Discord estuviera presente para preguntar eso.

– Puede ser ¿funcionó?

– Creo que sí, manzanita, creo que sí.

– YAY – gritó emocionada la pequeña potranca –.

Una taza de té y una charla adicional sobre temas banales fue suficiente para abrir el apetito del señor del caos, quien fue el primero en sugerir ir al picnic que habían arreglado con sus amigas.

Finalmente salieron de la casa siguiendo la misma ruta que usaron para llegar a la casa.

– ¿Por qué pusiste esa música otra vez?

– Porque me gusta cómo la melodía entra de un gran choque contra el contexto de las situaciones por las que pasamos, imagínate cuánto molestaría a los lectores el encontrar algo animado con una música de fondo que no tiene nada que ver... Caos en su más pura expresión – declaró extasiado –.

– ¿Es normal que haga eso ? – preguntó Applejack –.

– No te preocupes, a mí también me pasa lo mismo cuando hablo de reciclaje.

– Ehm... Haré como que no escuché lo anterior...

* * *

Bueno, este que corto, pero se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene, en este momento no tengo mucha inspiración, pero tenía el deseo de publicar un capítulo antes de terminar esta semana.

Si tienes algo qué sugerir me sentiré muy gustoso de leer tus sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie hasta la próxima.


	6. ALGO DE SAZON

**UN ARBOL QUE ABRAZA LA DISCORDIA**

 **6\. Algo de sazón**

Sin nada más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro...**

Nuestros protagonistas y co-protaginistas, que hora son protagonistas y los protagonistas son co-protagonistas… Vaya que resulta complicado describirlo cuando los principalles del fic no son los principales de la serie.

Ejem, mejor volvamos al tema.

Discord y las ponies estaban de camino a un campo cercano al bosque Everfree, donde Sweetie Belle ayudaba a su hermana con los detalles del picnic, si puedes llamar "ayuda" a hacer todo en organizar las cosas mientras tu hermana mayor lee una revista de moda sentada en un asiento terciopelado, ultimando el detalle de un florero con algunas flores de un notorio tono celeste que destacaba encima del mantel de cuadros formados por franjas rojas (vaya que cuesta describir algo las chicas usarían en esta situación).

– Rarity ¿dónde pongo la cesta de la comida?

– Junto al mantel, pero esta vez que sea cerca de la esquina inferior derecha?

– ¿Tu derecha o la mía? – preguntó Sweetie porque estaba de frente a su hermana –.

– A mi derecha… No, mi otra derecha… Sweetie, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero eso es debajo del mantel. Si quieres algo bien hecho – dijo acomodando ella misma la cesta –, tienes que hacerlo tu misma… Nunca lo olvides – le dio unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza a su hermana menor –, eso hace una pony sofisticada.

– No lo haré, Rarity.

– Entonces, solo nos falta un detalle más.

– ¿Qué?

– Mira, el florero que trajiste fue un hermoso detalle, pero no está del todo completo, requiere algo un poco más exquisito y poco común.

– ¿Otra flor?

– Puede ser, pero no una flor cualquiera. Debe tener el mismo color, pero una forma diferente ¿puedo encargarte eso?

– No te preocupes – respondió haciendo el saludo marcial con el casco derecho –, Sweetie Belle se encargará y traerá la mejor flor celeste que pueda adornar este picnic.

– Estoy segura de que lo harás.

La potranca se retiró para buscar dicha flor faltante, no sospechaba que era un pretexto que Rarity inventó para cerciorarse del estado del contenido de la cesta, el emparedado favorito de su hermana.

– Se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando vea el emparedado de margaritas y claveles en su plato – se dijo a sí misma sonriendo por el logro culinario que bastaba para alegrarle el día a la pequeña –. Bien, con eso solo me falta servir algo de limonada, estamos bajo la sombra de un árbol pero el calor no es tan favorable por el sol ¿dónde está Rainbow cuando se la necesita para acomodarnos algunas nubes?

Rarity sirvió algo de limonada en siete vasos, el octavo era una copa similar a las que se usan cuando se bebe champaña. Por alguna razón, sus amigas no tenían el mismo gusto en cristalería, pero eso no le impedía usar una de cada copa del juego completo que se había comprado en uno de sus numerosos viajes a Canterlot.

– Buenos días Rarity – saludó la princesa de la amistad acercándose con un trote alegre –, traje algunos juegos de mesa por si alguien quería tratar algo diferente.

– Te agradezco el detalle, seguro que a Fluttershy le encantará fraternizar con alguna de esas lindas actividades.

– Yo pienso lo mismo, estuve hasta tarde en la noche buscando los mejores juegos de mesa registrados en los libros de juegos de mesa.

– ¿Existen ese tipo de lecturas en tu castillo?

– Si, muchos han donado libros de todo tipo para formar la nueva biblioteca. Hasta algunos donaron un tipo de género que más bien llamaría degenerado.

– Es... Bueno oír que las cosas estén avanzando con la biblioteca... ¿No vendrá Spikey Wikey? – preguntó buscando al dragón con la vista –.

– No, ayer en la noche me dijo que tenía que devolverle un favor a un amigo y que para eso tendría que salir de viaje durante unos días.

– Vaya, eligió el día menos oportuno para hacerle un favor a su amigo y yo que necesitaba ayuda con la carreta para el día de hoy – dijo señalando el transporte lleno de todo tipo de cosas estacionado a unos pasos del árbol bajo el que estaban conversando –.

– Rairty... ¿Eso que sobresale es una barra de levantamiento de pesas?

– Sí, pero es solo la barra, los discos los usé como ruedas.

– ¿Y querías que Spike trajera todo esto?

– Sabes que una dama siempre debe estar preparada.

– ¿Con una barra de gimnasio?

– Uno nunca sabe cuando puede ser necesario algo que tienes guardado en el sótano de tus padres.

– ¿De tus padres?

– Si, habría sido más fácil si Spike me hubiera ayudado, pero no me respondió cuando lo llamé.

– ¿O sea que tu fuiste la que arrojó piedras a mi ventana a las cuatro de la mañana?

– Ups, ventana equivocada, pero lo que me contaste explica todo.

– Yo creo, después de todo salió esa misma noche con unas cuantas cosas envueltas en un mantel que ató a una vara... Recuerdo claramente cómo me dijo que tenía que irse a ayudar a su amigo.

 **Flashback...**

– Tengo que irme a ayudar a mi amigo...

 **Fin del Flashback...**

¡Un momento, eso era todo el flashback!... Tendré una seria charla con producción antes del próximo capítulo.

Continuando...

– ¿Y no te dijo más?

– Solo que no debía preocuparme, que su amigo no estaba en problemas, sino que tenía que acompañarlo en una ocasión especial.

– Es una lástima, quisiera saber más, pero no podemos centrarnos en eso ahora. Applejack y compañía deben estar por llegar.

– Y esa es la señal para la partida – declaró la pony granjera a modo de saludo – Discord está a punto de llegar.

– ¿Pasó algo, Applejack? – inquirió la unicornio blanca mostrándose preocupada por que su picnic se arruinara –.

– Nada fuera de lo normal, se le atoraron algunas ramas de hiedra venenosa en la garganta, pero Tree Hugger le está dando un casco.

– ¿Y eso no te sorprende? Podría necesitar nuestra ayuda.

– No lo creo, ya pasamos por cosas peores en el camino – respondió mostrándole cómo un mapache estaba mordiéndole la cola de forma similar a la que suele hacerlo el cocodrilo bebé de Pinkie Pie –.

– ¿Y eso, por qué te está mordiendo?

– Créeme, dulzura, no querrás saber los detalles.

En eso apareció de la nada Discord con algo de crema en el rostro, que en verdad se trataba de un ungüento para tratar la alergia a ciertas plantas en la piel.

– Saludos, mis equinas amigas, Tree Hugger estará con nosotros en breve, yo me adelanté para ver cómo van las cosas...

– Las cosas están listas – interrumpió Sweetie Belle toda llena de raspones y manchas de lodo –, me costó mucho, pero pude hacer lo que me pediste, hermana mayor.

– Gracias, cariño, – respondió la unicornio mayor – dentro de poco comeremos, solo faltan Tree Hugger, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash.

– Respecto a eso – explicó Discord –, hace poco Rainbow tuvo que hacer un viaje urgente, por lo que no estará presente para el almuerzo. Pueden verlo en la nota que me encargó a que les diera – añadió sacando un trozo de papel de su ombligo, si es que tiene uno –.

 **Flashback...**

Rainbow Dash seguía en el sauna a pesar de que sus amigas a se habían retirado tras cambiar su estado de ánimo con el dispositivo en sus cuellos.

– YAAAAAWWWW – se estiraba la pegaso bostezando –, no fue tan mala idea después de todo, el eucalipto de Twilight no se debería desperdiciar.

(KNOCK KNOCK) sonó la puerta.

– Hola ¿Está Rainbow Dash?

– Adelante, pasa.

– Buenos días Rainbow Dash.

– ¿Derpy?

– Sí, te traje una carta de muy lejos.

– Derpy – llamó la atención viendo el sobre –, ¿se puede saber por qué el sobre está abierto?

– Debió despegarse por el vapor – respondió la pegaso gris poniéndose cómoda y disfrutando del vapor –, el vapor siempre despega el adhesivo de las cartas.

– Eso ya lo sé, pero esta carta la abrieron rompiendo el borde.

– Bueno, solo es un detalle.

– Dejémoslo así, no creo que sea algo demasiado importante si no lleva el sello real o el de los Wonderbolt.

Leyó la carta con calma, no porque estuviese relajada, sino porque era un poco lenta en lectura, menos si se trataba de algo escrito a casco, pero esta vez no se trataba de algo escrito a casco, sino de algo escrito a máquina.

– ¡Por Celestia, me equivoqué! ¡ESTO ES MUY IMPORTANTE!

La pegaso salió disparada por una ventana luego tocó la puerta del Spá y se dirige toda avergonzada a la caja donde estaba Aloe Blossom.

– Jeje, no pienses que me iba sin pagar, toma – le soltó unos bits en la mesa –, también algo extra para cubrir los gastos de las ventanas rotas.

– Pero usted rompió un cristal al entrar y otro al salir y aquí hay suficiente para pagar tres...

El rostro de Aloe se puso serio por la ironía al notar que no bien estaba hablando, Rainbow ya había levantado vuelo a toda velocidad, rompiendo su tercera ventana del día.

Por otro lado, Derpy pensó que no debía permitirse más descuidos, que dos eran suficientes para un solo día, así que dejó el sauna para continuar con su trabajo. Al salir se encontró de nuevo con Rainbow Dash, quien lucía toda preocupada y con una maleta.

– ¡Derpy, espera! – gritó asustando a la pony mensajera –.

– ¡Ya te di tu correspondencia, no me hagas daño, tampoco la leí! – dijo cubriéndose la cara –.

– No es eso, necesito que urgentemente le hagas llegar una nota que escribí a alguna de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, mejor si es ahora mismo.

– Eso es un telegrama inmediato y la tarifa es de dos bits.

– Es un poco costoso, pero no puedo esperar mucho – dijo alcanzándole los dos bits y la nota –.

– Aquí tienes – le respondió Derpy guardando los bits en su bolso y extendiéndole de vuelta la nota –.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Claramente dijiste que se lo diera a una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

El facehoof debido a la situación y la ironía no se hizo esperar.

– Derpy – le extendió la nota otra vez – , quiero que le entregues esta nota urgentemente a alguna de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, QUE NO SEA YO ¿ENTENDISTE?

– Claro como el agua – respondió con el casco en la frente como un militar –.

– Bien ¿por qué no estás en camino?

– Son dos bits – extendió el casco para cobrar –.

– Pero si ya te pagué.

– Eso fue por la anterior entrega, ahora estás haciendo una nueva solicitud.

La naturaleza metodológica de la pegaso gris obligó a Rainbow Dash a otro facehoof.

– Bueno, ten otros dos bits y listo, no quiero saber más del asunto.

 **Fin del Flashback...**

Bien, ese es un flashback más decente. Continuemos...

Discord aclaró su garganta y desplegó el papel para leer el mensaje, la pelusa de ombligo y otras secreciones que resaltaban en la superficie del objeto obtuvieron como resultado un "EEEWWW" de parte de las ponies presentes, que asqueadas no tuvieron más remedio que escuchar cómo Discord leía la nota con la misma voz de Rainbow Dash.

"Queridas amigas:

Sé que lo asombrosa que soy y que sería un gran honor tenerme en el picnic que Rarity debe estar preparando desde la madrugada, pero tengo que ir a ayudar a una amiga, es una ocasión muy especial para ella y quiere que esté presente.

Lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero el mensaje me llegó hace poco, si se puede les enviaré algunas invitaciones.

Su amiga Rainbow Dash.

PD. Discord, confío mucho en ti y cuentas con todo mi apoyo para pedirle a Twilight te deje usar su castillo para hacer una que otra fiesta, yo llevaré los nachos.

".

– ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó la alicornio ignorando la posdata que claramente era una treta de Discord – Debió ser una amiga muy especial –.

– ¿Alguien dijo "amiga muy especial"? – dijo la pony rosada apareciendo de detrás de la nota que Discord estaba leyendo –.

– Pinkie, nno hagas apariciones tan impredecibles... ¡Cómo hiciste para aparecer de una hoja de papel, eso no lo puede hacer un pony terrestre!

– Con un poco de ayuda, tontita – hizo un brohoof con Discord, quien usó la pezuña de su pata izquierda –. De todos modos, mi pinkie sentido me dice que alguien mencionó a una amiga muy especial de Dashie, por eso vine.

– Parece que en esta ocasión me refería a otra amiga especial de Rainbow – corrigió Twilight –.

– Oh, eso explicaría por qué no recuerdo haberle enviado un mensaje pidiéndole ayuda... Una cosa más ¡Por qué Rarity no me mencionó cuando le dijo a Sweetie Belle que solo faltaban Fluttershy y Rainbow para comer y por qué solo un lector de este fanfic está volviendo atrás para comprobar que Rarity no me mencionó! – dijo exhaltada –.

– ¿Fanfic? ¿lectores?

– No te preocupes, Twilight – explicó Discord –, cuando crezcas entenderás.

Tomaron una breve charla para calmar a Pinkie por la equivocación de Rarity, quien se deshizo en disculpas para luego hacer las paces con su rosada amiga regalándole un cupcake que guardaba para el postre.

– Toma esto como muestra de buena fe y hagamos las paces ¿qué dices?

– Creí que nunca lo harías, nom nom nom – comenzó a devorar el postre –.

– ¿Alguien más quiere unirse a Pinkie? – preguntó Rarity viendo a Fluttershy aterrizando suavemente.

La 5 manes, Tree Hugger, dos CMC y Discord estaban disfrutando de los emparedados de flores y la limonada mientras hablaban de las cosas más locas que les pasaron, por un momento Discord se sentía como pez en el agua.

– ¿Y por eso te retrasaste tanto? – preguntó con un inocente sarcasmo la pony granjera a la unicornio –.

– Sí, no tenía idea de que el interruptor debajo de mi melena apuntaba a "ánimo relajado".

– Pero al final fuiste más rápida de lo que podría imaginar – la felicitó Fluttershy –.

– Una dama siempre debe estar lista para todo tipo de percances, querida.

– Sí, ya lo creo – dijo Twilight señalando la carreta sobrecargada que trajo Rarity –. Todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste traer todo eso tu sola.

– Pero si yo no lo hice.

– ¿Alguien más te ayudó?

– Tan solo digamos que alguien se ganó su comida favorita – dijo acariciando la melena de su hermana menor que comía con gran placer su emparedado favorito –.

– Efectivamente – comentó Discord poniéndose un poco de pimienta en la nariz –, no está fuera de tu naturaleza mostrar generosidad para demostrar lo mucho que quieres a la pequeña. Por cierto, todavía tengo un poco de pimienta para la nariz ¿alguien quiere? – preguntó ofreciendo el condimento a las presentes –. Vamos, solo estoy siendo amable.

– ¡Yo quiero un poco! – gritó la pony rosada derramando el contenido en su nariz e inhalando con fuerza – UUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUU... picoso.

– Yo también tomaré un poco – dijo Tree Hugger sorprendiendo a todas, porque lo de Pinkie era de esperarse, pero no era de esperarse que una pony con bastante sentido común decidiera aceptar algo del señor del caos –.

– ¿Están seguras de que nadie más quiere? – ofreció por última vez Discord –.

Nadie más se animó, incluso Fluttershy le hacía negativas con la cabeza y los cascos a Tree Hugger cuando aceptó la pimienta del señor del caos. Curioso fue que los resultados del acto de poner pimienta en la nariz no fueron los esperados. Rarity se valió de su aguda vista para los detalles (se que suena ilógico porque usa lentes para realizar costura) y encontró una anomalía que al día siguiente podría ser motivo para un regaño, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento y empezó a planificar el día siguiente para ir al Spá por un baño especial para ella y sus amigas.

– Sweetie, cariño – se dirigió hacia su hermana discretamente –, me gusta cómo se ve el florero en el centro del mantel, pero hay algo que no debería estar.

– ¿De qué hablas, Rarity? – pregunta la potrilla luego quedándose con la boca abierta al ver uno de los perfectos bucles de la melena de su hermana adoptando una forma diferente y enredada –.

– No estoy enojada contigo, pero creo que deberíamos hablar un poco sobre cierto tema que puede ser muy serio.

– Si te refieres a las flores y las abejas, papá me dijo que me contaría cuando tenga 30 años y pienso esperar porque se lo prometí, aunque estaré siempre preguntándome qué hacen los ponies con las abejas y las flores.

– Yo más bien me refería a algo más acerca de flores, cierta clase de flores...

– Vaya, manzanita – dijo Applejack con una sonrisa a su hermana –, no había notado que estás empezando a crecer.

– ¿En serio? … No recuerdo haber crecido nada esta semana, hasta tengo mis medidas en el marco de mi puerta.

– ¡Twilight, tu cuerno!... – exclamó la pegaso ámbar tapándose la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con una voz masculina –.

 **Continuará...**


	7. ES MEJOR QUE LAMENTAR

**UN ARBOL QUE ABRAZA LA DISCORDIA**

 **7\. Es mejor que lamentar**

Es para mí un placer presentarles el capítulo siete, antes agradeciendo sus reviews y follows, esas cosas en serio animan mucho a seguir escribiendo porque uno siente que lo aprecian.

Sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro...**

 **En algún lugar de una selva tropical...**

Nuestro escamoso amigo púrpura estaba sentado en un trono de piedra disfrutando de una refrescante bebida de coco mientras era abanicado por un tigre que sostenía una rama de palmera con sus fauces.

– Gracias por todo chicos, pero creo que el descanso ya se está pasando de tiempo, mejor si nos damos prisa en llegar. Mi amigo debe estar esperándome.

Spike intentó levantarse del trono, pero una pantera lo detuvo negando con la cabeza, el dragón miró con curiosidad al felino levantando una ceja, su negativa fue explicada con el sonido de un grito de verdadero dolor saliendo de las salas de un templo con diseño antiguo, una especie de pirámide americana.

– ¿Ese fue él? – preguntó señalando con una garra hacia el templo y el felino asintió – Entonces la debe estar pasando mal…

Luego unos minutos, los felinos lo dejaron continuar hasta el origen del grito que escuchó, un largo camino porque era en la habitación más alta de la pirámide.

– ¡UFFF! – Suspiró por lo agotado que se sentía – En serio no entiendo cómo es que aguantan subir tantos escalones con trampas en este lugar – dijo mientras sacaba una flecha que se incrustó en su cola –… Y para colmo están envenenadas – agregó frustrado –. Espero que tenga el antídoto a la mano.

Peor fue la frustración cuando notó que del otro lado había una puerta con un cartel que decía: "Entrada para invitados, libre de trampas" y en la que tomó ponía: "Entrada para visitas indeseadas".

– Hola jeje, ¿Puedo pasar?...

– ¡Spike, amigo!

 **Ponyville, picnic de Rarity...**

Las ponies estaban histéricas ante las deformaciones que habían sufrido, todas excepto Rarity, quien luchaba por contener la risa.

– ¡Discord! – exclamó Twilight indignada – ¡Sabía que de alguna manera te las arreglarías, no eres rehabilitable!

– ¿Siquiera existe esa palabra? – preguntó en privado Mini Applejack a Rarity, quien simplemente negó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado –.

– En verdad eres única, Twilight Sparkle – se defendió el señor del caos –. Acusándome de algo que no hice, guiándote por prejuicios y suponiendo lo peor, eso no se esperaría de una amiga.

– ¿Y quién más, sino el señor del caos, podría hacer algo de tan mal gusto como anular mi cuerno, reducir a Applejack, cambiar la voz de Fluttershy y … lo que sea que le haya pasado al pelaje de Rarity?

– No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea, Twilight, pero creo que esto se asemeja a algo que ya vi en una lectura muy interesante...

– Tiene razón – añade la pony rosa –, mira, Flutterguy, Mini Applejack... – dijo señalando a sus amigas – Digas lo que digas, estoy segura de que hemos pasado por esto antes.

La princesa se puso a hacer memoria, hasta que un recuerdo le vino a la mente al reconocer una peculiar flor en el centro del mantel.

– Broma venenosa – dijo concluyendo que ese era el origen del problema, lo cual por un momento la hizo darse cuenta del error que había cometido, por lo que bajó las orejas hacia atrás con una mirada de perrito regañado –... Discord, cre-creo que me equivoqué. Hay un poco de broma venenosa en el lugar.

– Y nuestra princesa acierta – dijo con un aplauso sarcástico –, no tenemos premios pero podemos ofrecer algo como consolación.

– ¿Hacer que nos recuperemos?

– Yo iba a sugerir unos sombreros divertidos...

– Yo quiero uno – dijo Pinkie –.

– Concedido – chasqueó los dedos y todas aparecieron con sombreros "interesantes" –.

– ¿Qué les parece? – pregunta Applebloom – ¿me queda esta gorra de manzana?

– Te queda muy bien – dijo mini Applejack que estaba dentro de un sombrero de bufón –, aunque me gustaría verte mejor ¿me quitas esta cosa de encima?

– ¡Hey, Discord! – reclamó Pinkie – Esto es un sobrero de Marexico, es divertido, pero no es tan original.

– Lo dudo, no todos usan un sombrero nacho con salsa picante en la copa en estas fechas – Pinkie no esperó para probar su sombrero –. Dime, Twilight ¿te gusta el tuyo?

– Esta te la perdono – dijo con cara seria – porque te debo una.

– Pero al menos admite que es irónico ver a una bibliotecaria usando un cono de "tonto".

– ¡Hey – exclamó mini Applejack cuando salió del sombrero – ese es mi antiguo uniforme de la escuela! ¡Qué recuerdos! – dice ilusionada –.

– Al menos el tuyo se puede usar – dijo Rarity con la cabeza en el suelo por el sobrero de oro sólido que Discord hizo aparecer sobre su cabeza –.

– Haré como que no escuché eso – comentó la princesa –, pero ahora tengo otra duda… ¿por qué dijiste que lo que nos pasó con la broma venenosa lo leíste en algún lado? – se dirigió a Discord –.

– Ehm – Discord se rascaba la barbilla haciendo memoria –, no me acuerdo muy bien si fue en el diario de Spike o el tuyo.

Todas mantuvieron un silencio fúnebre, pues la princesa de la amistad se sentía ofendida por la falta de respeto a su privacidad. Respiraba con fuerza, inhalaba profundamente y exhalaba vapor con sus resoplidos.

– Pero no tienes por qué sentirte así, Twilight – trataba de salir de alguna manera vivo –, si no es cosa del otro mundo. Además, escribes con una muy buena ortografía, gramática, la caligrafía podría mejorar…

– Sí, solo porque no podría empeorar más – dijo Pinkie mientras leía un libro que decía: "Diario de Twilight Sparkle" –.

– Eso, y también escribes buenos fanfics de Daring Doo, el de la cabaña me gustó mucho – esto no daba resultado, la yegua estaba roja además de furiosa – ¡ Vamos – usó como último recurso –, si reaccionas así Applejack tendrá razón por poner en su diario que eres una exagerada con estas cosas...

 **Como la escena en la que Discord es derribado por una alicornio y una mini yegua furiosas puede dañar la sensibilidad de algunos de los lectores, pasaremos a describir las acciones de Fluttershy con Tree Hugger y Rarity, después de todo no estoy escribiendo un gore**

– ¿Te vas a comer eso? – preguntó Pinkie señalando unos tallos en el plato de Tree Hugger –.

– No lo creo, ya comí suficiente para recuperarme de la caminata.

– ¡Buen provecho!

– Pinkie, querida – dijo la unicornio –, cuida tus modales al comer.

– Pebo no bengfo menigues.

– ¿Perdón?

– Be no – traga el bocado – tengo meñiques para levantarlos mientras como.

– ¿Y de donde sacaste que hay que levantar "eso" para ser educado?

– De una de las revistas que Twilight trajo del otro lado del espejo en su castillo.

– Creo que no debí preguntar.

– A mi me gustan mucho esas revistas – comenta Flutteshy con su voz masculina –, algunas tienen artículos que hablan sobre mascotas y aprendí mucho sobre las necesidades de muchos de mis amigos animales.

 **Casa de Fluttershy, sala principal …**

Angel estaba con cara aburrida dentro de una esfera de plástico. Un oso tocaba el banjo y un par de gaviotas picoteaban una pecera tratando de alcanzar a un pez dorado.

 **De vuelta con la portadoras…**

– ¿Y no te afectó la broma venenosa? – preguntó Rairty a la pony verde –.

– Hace poco Discord me explicó que hoy estamos en temporada de polinización de bromas venenosas, eso hace sus efectos más rápidos o algo parecido, pero me dijo que siempre llevaba consigo un frasco con pimienta para contrarrestar el polen.

– ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Discord resulta ser un buen chico después de todo – reconoció mientras veía la brutal paliza que recibía por parte de dos de las portadoras –.

– ¿No vas a unírteles? – preguntó Pinkie señalando la violenta escena – De seguro también leyó tu diario.

– No lo creo, querida, si leyó algo habrá sido el diario falso que uso de señuelo para los entrometidos, además, no podría ni aunque quisiera porque mi cabeza está atorada entre el suelo y este sobrero de oro.

– …

– Pinkie, creo que quiso decirte que quiere que se lo quites – sugirió la pegaso –.

– No te molestes, cariño – la corrigió Rarity –, es un honor cargar con el peso de un diseño extravagante y único como este, no todos los días una puede usar un sombrero de este tipo.

– ¿Y por qué a Sweetie y Applebloom no parece afectarles la broma venenosa?

– Creo saber por qué – aclaró Applebloom –.

 **Flashback…**

Las CMC estaban rodeadas de un grupo de gatos.

– ¿Estás segura de que sea una buena idea? – pregunta dudosa Scootaloo –.

– Al principio puede parecer arriesgado, pero ya verás que valió la pena cuando tengamos nuestras cutie marks de doma de felinos salvajes – respondió Applebloom –.

– Pero domar un gato no sería algo de lo qué presumir.

– Yo no diría lo mismo ¿recuerda lo que pasó la otra vez con Opal? – respondió la unicornio –.

– Bueno, hay excepciones.

– Menos charla y más acción – las animó Applebloom –, esas cutie marks no se obtendrán solas.

CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DOMADORAS DE FELINOS SALVAJES YAY!

Todos los gatos les escupen bolas de pelos al mismo tiempo, cubriéndolas por completo.

 **Fin del flachback…**

– ¿Y solo por eso?

– Bueno, esos pelos se te meten en la nariz y no te dejan respirar bien. Además, Scoots resultó ser alérgica y ahora está en cama.

– Espero que se mejore – declaró Flutterguy –.

Unos minutos después, un vapuleado Discord estaba con el rostro pegado al suelo, agitando una banderita blanca casi rota, las portadoras afectadas por la broma venenosa se sentaron frente a Discord.

– Ejem... – Twilight aclara su garganta antes de hablar – Discord, me disculpo por la paliza, no quiero justificarla, pero cosas como un diario personal son cosas muy importantes y privadas, en especial para una yegua. No hace falta que te disculpes porque creo que hasta me excedí al cobrarte en golpes.

– No te preocupes por eso, Twilight, yo me lo busqué.

– Además, Rarity me acaba de explicar que lo de la broma venenosa no fue tu culpa, aprecio mucho el gesto de ofrecernos algo para evitar su efecto, pero pudiste ser más explícito y nos habríamos evitado este show... En fin, dejemos esto en el pasado. Retiro lo dicho de que no eres rehabilitable.

– ¿Y cómo supiste eso del polen de esas flores? Porque me sorprendiste – preguntó curiosa la pony verde –.

– Simple, las bromas venenosas son un regalo muy especial de parte del señor del caos, un detalle que con el tiempo dejó de ser importante...

– ¿No huelen a quemado? – preguntó Mini Applejack sin que nadie le haga caso –.

– … Y como me quedaron tan bonitas, no tuve el corazón para erradicarlas, después de todo, son una verdadera obra maestra.

– Vaya, viejo, – adulaba Tree Hugger – en verdad sabes de botánica exótica. No creí que fueras tan buen conocedor de plantas – le sonrió sentándose a su lado –.

Inmediatamente se hizo notar un destello de luz causado por la repentina combustión de un árbol entero a poca distancia. Applejack les dio un fuerte "se los dije" mientras contemplaban la escena, Tree Hugger, como el significado de su nombre lo explica, no pudo más que sentirse muy aturdida por la imagen que le provocó un desmayo casi inmediato.

– Qué pena – dijo Discord – solo espero que ese árbol no haya sido la madriguera de una familia de ardillas – ahora Fluttershy se desmayó –.

– ¿Crees que haya una razón específica por la que pase esto? – inquirió Twilight –.

– No sé... ¿combustión espontánea?

– Yo creo que fue algo más... conocido – dijo Twilight cuando llegó hasta las cenizas, acompañada por Discord, y tomó un poco del suelo con su casco para analizarlo de cerca –.

– No había visto de cerca algo tan intrigante desde aquella vez en que leí el verdadero diario que Rarity guardaba en su sótano dentro de una cámara secreta con dos candados y siete sellos de diferentes combinaciones.

Inmediatamente, la ya muy castigada cabeza del Dracónequs fue impactada por un sombrero de oro a toda velocidad.

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Podrá Discord hacerse amigo de Tree Hugger como lo es de Fluttershy?

¿Se repondrán a tiempo las chicas para el festival de la tarde?

¿Descubrirán quién o qué está detrás de los arbustos y árboles en llamas?

¿Podrá Spike ayudar a su amigo?

¿Podrá Rainbow cumplir con su promedio de 19 horas de sueño diarias y reducir dos tallas antes de que el mono de zafiro sea cubierto por las luces de la primera luna llena del año?

Los invito a leer el siguiente capítulo en cuanto lo suba, hasta mientras nos quedaremos con el beneficio de la duda y una cosa más... ¿qué creen que provoca esa "combustión espontánea"?


	8. DOS TIPOS DE AYUDA

**UN ARBOL QUE ABRAZA LA DISCORDIA**

 **8\. DOS TIPOS DE AYUDA**

Bueno, este va un poco corto, pero así es aveces con el tiempo. Mis disculpas por tardar tanto.

Sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro...**

 **Bajo un puente en la selva tropical...**

Las ranas arborícolas disfrutaban de un buen descanso de haber estado toda la mañana rondando por los árboles buscando comida, ahora tocaba tiempo para descansar y disfrutar de la paz y quietud del agua que fluía libremente bajo el puente, que curiosamente era la parte menos profunda del río.

Dicha paz se vería interrumpida por la presencia de una pegaso de manto azul claro y crin multicolor, quien se arrojó por encima de los anfibios procurando atrapar unos cuantos.

– ¡Corrales! – exclamó frustrada tras su vigésimo intento– Solo llevo dos, no estoy ni cerca de las que necesito.

El monólogo de Rainbow Dash fue interrumpido de manera similar a la paz de los batracios, pero esta vez era un ser un poco más escamoso y púrpura el que saltaba hacia las ranas del otro lado del puente. Rainbow, toda intrigada, se asoma por una de las columnas de soporte para ver al que también luchaba con las ranas.

– ¡Spike, qué haces aquí amigo!

– Hola Rainbow – respondió el dragón con una rana en la garra.

– Emm, no se cómo decirlo... Pero ¿te la vas a comer? – preguntó la pegaso poniendo la mirada fija en el animalito verde –.

– No lo creo, solo vine a capturar unas cuantas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me emocioné con esto de capturar ranas – respondió señalando un cesto lleno de ranas que no dejaban de croar.

– Sabes, ese cesto es tan grande como un pony.

– ¿Hay algo con eso?

– Tan solo digamos que necesito unas cuantas ranas ¿podrías darme algunas?.

– Ya veo – comentó con una mirada relajada –, pero si quieres que te de algunas tendrás que pagar por ello.

– Debes estar bromeando, no suelo pagar por algo que podría hacer yo misma en poco tiempo.

– ¿Y lo harás con una sola rana?

– Bueno – respondió resignada –, qué quieres a cambio de las ranas?

– Solo digamos que eres más cercano que yo a Rarity y estaba pensando – le dió brillo a sus garras mientras trataba de hacer la pinta de un sujeto con todo bajo control – que podrías usar un poco de tu asombrosa influencia para que ella y yo nos llevemos "un poco mejor".

– Pero Rarity y yo no somos tan cercanas, incluso Applejack se lleva mejor con ella.

– No estoy hablando de tu influencia sobre Applejack.

– ¿Twilight?

– No.

– Entonces – se rascaba la cabeza por no captar bien la idea – ¿Pinkie?

– ¡Fluttershy, tu influencia sobre Fluttershy para que convenza a Rarity de aceptar ir a una cita conmigo, cerebro de pluma!

– "Un momento, algo quiso decirme" – pensaba en voz baja – "seguro que tiene que ver con Rarity, ese dragón no habla de otra cosa que de la señorita Cascos Refinados, pero por algo también mencionó a Fluttershy… ¡No puede ser, quiere que obligue a Fluttershy a salir con Spike para hacer que Rarity sienta celos y luego despierte sus verdaderos sentimientos por el pequeño! ¡Es un canalla, ya tendré que tomar nota de sus artimañas, podrían servirme un día de estos!"

– Hola – Spike le picaba el rostro con una garra – Tierra llamando a Rainbow… – le pica un ojo –.

– ¡AUCH! – se quejó frotando el globo ocular que ahora lagrimeaba – Lo siento, estaba evalueando tu propuesta.

– ¿Evalueando?

– Sí, evalueando tu propuesta y estoy de acuerdo, hagamos un trato y tú me enseñas de las tuyas, tus trucos complicados e indescifrables pueden serme útiles para algo que quiero lograr.

– ¿No quisiste más bien decir "e-va-lu-an-do"?

– Sí, eso dije, "evalueando"… Trae esas ranas y llévalas hasta un campamento a un kilómetro al sur.

– ¿Y por qué tengo que hacer eso?

– También tengo que buscar otras cosas, además, – pone rostro de damisela en apuros con ojos llorosos y una buena imitación de la voz de Rarity – ¿Qué pasó con la caballerosidad de los nobles dragones púrpura?

Hace mucho que Rainbow no sacaba su lado femenino para obtener algo que quería, pero por las circunstancias se vio obligada a usar un recurso extremo como lo era ese. Está de más decir que se sentía muy orgullosa por el efecto casi inmediato que logró, pero a la vez sentía que no era leal a ella misma al rebajarse a un truco taaaaan… eeemm, no Rainbow.

– Bueno – respondió el dragón con las mejillas algo rosadas –, pero no te olvides de lo que te pedí a cambio, tienes que ser leal a tu palabra.

– Y te la doy, pero ahora ve y diles que las ranas las llevas de mi parte, luego me las arreglo con lo que resta.

La pegaso salió disparada a una zona un poco más elevada, mientras el dragón rápidamente empezó a correr hacia el sur, donde se encontraba un campamento cuyos integrantes estaba bajo mucha más presión de la que un pony normalmente soportaría.

Daring Do estaba toda molesta con los pocos resultados que obtenía de la breve alianza con un viejo enemigo, un pony de crin negra desordenada por la humedad de la selva y una pañoleta roja con puntos blancos que resaltaba en su camisa de seda.

– ¿Encontraron los ingredientes a tiempo? – pregunta el detestado aliado temporal –.

– No, esos secuaces tuyos son unos inútiles, conde de Caballeron.

– Jajaja, no te impacientes, todos nos pondríamos tensos ante una situación similar, pero lo que me pregunto es algo que quisiera preguntarte a ti también

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó la pegaso sin despegar la vista de un mapa que tenía en la mesa con varias marcas rojas que indicaban locaciones en las que no tuvieron éxito –.

– Hmm, hablo del riesgo que implica, tu sabes, es posible que alguien te traicione y acabes peor que en anteriores encuentros, solo que es más probable ahora que estamos con una fecha límite – dijo con aire de superioridad –.

– Mira – se tomó unos momentos para dejar de ver el mapa y verlo de frente con una cara de no haber dormido mucho –, a diferencia tuya, no cuento con un seguro médico que incluya píldoras de cafeína para mantenerme despierta como tú, pero aún así he hecho más avances que toda la tropa de pelmasos que trajiste, La única razón por la que acepté esta tregua temporal es porque con más cascos podremos cubrir un área mayor en menos tiempo, tiempo que es cada vez más escaso, así que mejor haz algo de utilidad y ayuda tu también a buscar.

– Hmm, tan desafiante como siempre, es triste que una potranca con tanto qué ofrecer desperdicie su vida de esta forma.

– Ya te dije que no estoy siguiendo un simple capricho, es mí decisión y me aferro a ella. Una yegua debe tener sus principios.

– ¿Y una yegua tan joven y dinámica como tú? ¿resistiría sacrificarlo todo?

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

– Mi niña, es una cosa simple, lo que quiero preguntarte, ¿en verdad quieres hacerlo? ¿o simplemente estás siendo obstinada?… Creo que llegó la hora de que me una a la tropa de pelmasos para cubrir un área más amplia. Hasta luego, no olvides lo que te pregunté y cuídate.

– Tu también… Papá – esta última palabra tuvo que forzarla –.

Daring estaba furiosa, pero pudo disimular bastante bien hasta que el conde se retiró a una distancia considerable. En cuanto ya no pudo más, lanzó un alarido, un relincho de indignación y comenzó a dar coces y patadas por todo lado, derribando numerosos jarrones caros que el conde presumía en su tienda de campaña. Unos breves instantes fueron suficiente para acabar con toda la colección del conde, eso la calmaría un poco, pero lo que la pondría de mejor humor era la presencia de un pequeño dragón que cargaba una cesta con una buena cantidad de ranas arborícolas.

– Buenas, un recado de parte de Rainbow Dash. Son unas cuantas ranas arborícolas, creo que tienen algo de lo que buscas en la baba que botan cuando se asustan.

– Moco.

– ¿Perdón?

– Moco, las ranas secretan moco cuando se asustan, no baba, y es justamente lo que necesito ¿dónde las encontraste?

– Estaba de paso por un puente y me encontré con Rainbow, que luego me pidió que te trajera estas ranas mientras seguía buscando otras cosas.

– Gracias, eres un buen amigo de Rainbow, por lo que veo.

– Solo digamos que en cierta forma, también soy tu amigo.

Dicho esto, Spike se retira dejando la cesta en cascos de la pegaso, quien le extrajo el moco a las ranas mostrándoles un texto de primaria donde se mostraba cómo diseccionar una rana con la intención de asustarlas para obtener el preciado moco, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y otra vez se hizo presente Spike con una cantimplora cerrada.

– Buenas, Rainbow Dash te envía esto, es savia de una planta de sombra, de una de las cavernas de murciélagos.

– Eh, gracias – dijo algo sorprendida por ver de nuevo al dragón –.

Lo mismo se repitió varias veces, diferentes cosas de difícil obtención y que, en general, requerían de algo más especializado que un par de cascos para su extracción. Ella no podía estar más complacida con la repentina ayuda del escamado con sus garras.

No más de dos horas más tarde se encontraba inventariando con la lista casi completa, solo le faltaba una reliquia, la cual no había encontrado hasta ahora por la extensa zona en la que se supone debería buscar, el Conde y sus secuaces jugarían un rol importante. Spike, por otro lado, estaba sentado encima de una caja mientras parecía esperar algo.

– ¿Vendrá alguien en especial? – inquirió la pegaso exploradora –.

– Nadie que no esté aquí.

– ¿Literal o figuradamente?

– Un poco de ambos – esa frase se terminó con la aparición de un segundo Spike, que entró y chocó garras con el primero, lo cual acabó en una fusión de ambos dragones, que en verdad eran el mismo –. Disculpa, estaba recuperando lo que faltaba de mi.

– ¿Te dividiste varias veces para ayudar a Rainbow?

– Casi, Rainbow te enviaba las cosas conmigo, la verdad es que un amigo me ayudó a dividirme en varios clones para buscar las cosas que se requieren para esa extraña ceremonia.

– ¿Y tu amigo cree que Rainbow Dash no es lo suficientemente buena para hacer lo que se propone? – hizo una pregunta retórica con un todo desafiante –.

– Digamos que mi misión no era la de ayudar a Rainbow, sino a ti.

– Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero ahora …

– Mi amigo también me dijo que no importaba lo que dijeras, que te ayudara como fuese posible. Realmente está interesado en que puedas completar tu búsqueda.

Daring se calmó y dejó relucir una pasiva sonrisa, le dirigió otra mirada a Spike y comprendió por qué era el más adecuado para ayudarle. Algunos de los objetos estaban resguardados en edificios muy antiguos que tenían cerrojos de piedra con sitio para cuatro pequeños apéndices, cosa que los ponies no poseen y cuya carencia la obligó a retirarse en otra ocasión. Ya había aprendido antes que podría necesitar algo de ayuda de vez en cuando, en especial en esta situación, que requería de toda la ayuda posible.

 **Mientras tanto, en Ponyville…**

– Twilight, siento algo de curiosidad por los viajes de los que hablas con Fluttershy – preguntó con curiosidad la yegua verde a la princesa mientras caminaban hacia su castillo –.

– Oh, fueron aventuras sin igual, encontré muchas cosas similares a las que tenemos aquí. Pero lo que más me costó fue acostumbrarme a manejar diez dedos a la vez.

– ¿Dedos? Luego Fluttershy dice que yo tengo un vocabulario raro.

– Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora mis amigas.

 **Canterlot High, vestuario de gimnasia para damas…**

Rainbow observaba sorprendida cómo Pinkie había cometido una equivocación típica en ella.

– ¡En todo el mundo tu, Pinkie Pie, eres la única que a su edad se puede poner las zapatillas al revés!

– Bueeeeno, pero no puedes negar que a veces uno se puede confundir con la izquierda y derecha – se excusó la pelirosa –.

– Eso no es excusa, me largo – dijo Rainbow girando hacia el lado equivocado y estampándose la cara contra un casillero –… Ni una palabra, AJ, ni una palabra.

– Lo que tu digas, caramelo – respondió la granjera que casi muere de un ataque de risa –.

– Lo que a Rainbow le incomoda, cariño – explicó la modista –, es que no entiende cómo pudiste ponerte las zapatillas con los talones hacia adelante…

 **Volviendo a Ponyville…**

– Sí, eran únicas a su manera, pero me recordaban a mis amigas – ve a Pinkie tratando de alcanzar su propia oreja con la lengua –, sip, a cada una de ellas.

– Eres buena, muuuuy buena.

– Eh, gracias.

– ¿No es genial, Twilight? – interrumpió la pony rosa apareciendo en frente de ella con un inyectable– Discord tenía unas cuantas dosis de antídoto contra broma venenosa.

– HAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ¡Pinkie, eso dolió!

– Upsie, lo siento, pero Discord dijo que tenía que aplicártelo de sorpresa para fuera menos traumático.

– Ya veo – dijo Twilight viendo a sus otras amigas frotando sus flancos por el dolor de las inyecciones –, aunque no creo que alguien se hubiera opuesto. Pero ponerle una inyección de sorpresa a otros ponys puede malentenderse.

– Pero eso solo habría anulado el efecto del antídoto – agregó Discord –. Todo ser milenario sabe que los antídotos inyectables para alergias de discordia deben aplicarse de sorpresa.

– Eso no me lo sabía, pero… Creo que esta vez confiaré en ti – respondió Twilight al ver que su cuerno volvía a su estado natural –. Y veo que esa cosa en verdad funciona.

– Es un gran beneficio a cambio del pequeño efecto secundario.

– ¿Cuál efecto secundario? – arquea una ceja –.

– Nada fuera de lo normal, pero si fuera tu yo no me sentaría por un par de días.

– ¡Oh no, no no no no no no, eso lo arruinará todo para esta noche! – empezó a hiper ventilar –.

– No te preocupes, Twilight – vino Pinkie al rescate –, tengo bolsas de papel escondidas por todas partes para emergencias de bolsas de papel – e inmediatamente sacó una bolsa de debajo de una roca –.

Twilight trataba de respirar con la bolsa en la cara, Rarity trataba de consolarla estrechándola con un casco. Por otro lado, Applejack le dirigía una mirada seria a Discord.

– ¡Cómo corrales se te ocurre darle algo así a nuestras amigas!

– Lo siento, simplemente quise ayudar – se excusó Discord –.

– Eso no es lo peor, Discord – intervino Rarity –, Twilight iba a ir a la feria, pero a la noche iba a ir al cine con Flash, al cine donde los ponys se sientan para ver una película.

– ¿Y cuál es el problema con una actividad que requiere que te sientes mientras estás bajo los efectos secundarios de una droga mágica que te impediría sentarte?… Oh.

– Exacto, Twilight se sentirá muy incómoda toda la noche y no podrá disfrutar de la velada.

– Aunque no lo veo como algo tan malo. De hecho, el efecto secundario no causa molestias en los flancos al sentarse, sino al levantarse.

– ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! – exclamó Pinkie completamente emocionada – ¡Twilight puede hacer aparecer su carruaje real que le regalaron en su coronación para que vaya y no tenga que levantarse!

– Suena algo loco, pero creo que esta vez puedo hacerlo.

La alicornio hizo aparecer con un destello de su cuerno el carruaje real con el que desfiló por Canterlot el día que le confirieron el título de "Princesa de la Amistad". Rarity se le acercó y discretamente le sugirió algo al oído.

– Y como decreto real – Hizo aparecer un bozal en Discord con riendas atadas al carruaje –, Nombro a Discord como el real encargado de tirar de las riendas de mi transporte.

El señor del caos estaba disfrutando de una bolsa de avena colgando en su cabeza tal cual como se las daban a los corceles que tiraban de los transportes reales.

– Supongo que habría sido mejor si te hubiese ofrecido las pastillas mágicas sin efectos secundarios ¿verdad?

Para su ya de por sí mala suerte, Discord abrió la boca provocando la indignación de una princesa. Pero, para su fortuna, no se trataba de una chica rencorosa, Twiligh no era de las que abusaban de su autoridad por ser muy sensibles, pero las circunstancias de esta ocasión eran diferentes, su cita estaba en juego.

Sin cambiar la sonrisa juguetona que tenía en el rostro al nombrar a Discord como bestia de tiro, Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno y reemplazó su elegante carruaje por uno de exuberante tamaño y carente de ruedas.

– ¡Por favor, de dónde sacaste esa cosa! – exclamó Discord indignado –.

– Cortesía de Trixie, ahora empieza a trabajar y llévanos al castillo, tengo algo qué recoger.

* * *

 **Un placer volver a escribir y más aún si alguien lo lee, lamento la tardanza y lo corto del capítulo de esta ocasión, así que trataré de ponerle un poco más de ganas al fic.**

 **Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie hasta la próxima.**


	9. POR ACA Y ALLA

**UN ARBOL QUE ABRAZA LA DISCORDIA**

 **9\. POR ACA Y ALLA**

Sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro...**

 **Castillo de la amistad…**

Twilight estaba, tratando de encontrar un libro en especial, había una duda por aclarar antes de ir a la feria. Un libro en particular contenía las causas y experiencias de los investigadores del tema de la combustión espontánea. A Twilight le resultó mucho más complicado de lo que esperaba, el no contar con la ayuda de su fiel asistente, le causaba problemas.

– ¿Por qué no llamas a tu otro asistente para que nos ayude a buscar? – preguntó la granjera –.

– Se encuentra dormido, es un animal nocturno.

– Eso nos deja con el clásico método de buscar a casco – concluyó Applejack –.

– Esto se hará más difícil sin la ayuda de Spike, pero creo que podremos encontrar ese libro antes de la feria – volvió a buscar la alicornio entre las páginas de un libro sobre piromanía –.

La concentración de la princesa y sus amigas era tal que hasta se podría hacer un documental de National Geographic con todo lo que habían visto. Tree Hugger observaba con su calmada actitud a las portadoras, se sentó por un momento junto a la sección de casos extraños de Equestria.

– Este no tiene nada – dijo Twilight pasando al siguiente libro –.

– Este tampoco – dijo Pinkie terminando de revisar otro –.

– No creo que esto tenga algo que ver – agregó Applejack descartando un catálogo de bestias mitológicas, en el que se veía la página explicando la anatomía de un humano –.

– Supongo que unos cuentos de campamentos con fogata tampoco nos ayudarán mucho – se lamentó Fluttershy con su voz casi del todo recuperada –.

La pony naturista, en vista de su escasa participación del anterior capítulo, pasó desapercibida y le tocó el hombro a la princesa de la amistad, provocándole un susto digno de ganar los concursos de espantos de la Nightmare Night.

– ¡Por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas a hacer eso! – exclamó Twilight tratando de respirar con un casco en el pecho para mantener su corazón en su lugar –.

– Wow, amiga, no me esperaba esa reacción… Estaba observando los libros y vi uno que me parecía familiar, pero más actualizado – y le mostró el ejemplar –.

– "Casos insólitos relacionados con los elementos de la naturaleza". Esto puede ser útil…

La princesa ojeó el libro y rápidamente llegó a una conclusión que la dejó con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión desconcertante. No dio tiempo a explicaciones, trató de cerrar el libro apenas Pinkie trató de asomarse para ver el contenido de la página que estaba leyendo, Twilight no pareció preocuparse mucho por su amiga la fiestera, sino más por mantener la naturaleza confidencial del resultado de su búsqueda.

– ¿Ya llegaste a esa parte? – inquiere calmadamente la pony naturista –.

– Sí, ya entiendo qué está pasando… Pero todavía no logro asimilarlo.

– Algunas cosas nos superan en algún sentido, por eso no me meto muy seguido con algunas materias de estudio.

– Creo que puedo entender el porqué de eso, pero no el porqué de la combustión de los arbustos.

– ¿Te refieres a que no sabes todavía qué podría estar causando que se quemen de repente? – preguntó Pinkie con un tono curiosamente entusiasta –.

– Creo que ya sé del origen, pero no la razón que motiva al origen.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Twilight? – preguntó demasiado intrigada la granjera –.

– Creo que se refiere a… – Pinkie tomó un poco de aire antes de hablar corrido – Que Twilight sabe que alguien es el o la que hace que los arbustos se quemen, pero como la posible identidad del culpable resultó muy perturbadora para ella, no quiere revelarlo, ya que todavía se rehúsa a creer que es a quien más apunta la evidencia que encontró en el libro que Tree Hugger le mostró. Y ahora Twilight espera que confiemos en ella y le demos el beneficio de la duda, pero como medida de seguridad va a llevar el libro consigo para que no lo leamos.

– Eh, algo parecido, en especial lo último que dijiste.

– No sigas tratando de entenderla – la calmó Applejack tocándole el hombro –, yo ya dejé de intentarlo hace mucho.

En eso, alguien tocó la puerta del castillo.

– ¡Correo! – anunció Derpy –.

– ¿Un mensaje para mi? – despertó la alicornio de su estado de duda provocado por la pony rosa –.

– UUUUUuuuu! ¡Miren Chicas – exclamó Pinkie saludando al aire –, estamos en un Flashback!

– ¿Flashback? – se preguntó Tree Hugger –.

– Tranquila, ya te acostumbrarás a esas cosas – agregó Discord acercándose a la entrada del castillo comiendo un poco de avena del bozal que le pusieron antes.

– Disculpen, – trató de llamar la atención la pegaso gris – pero la verdad es que vine para pedir ayuda con el correo.

– ¿Y cómo podemos ayudarte? – ofreció Twilight –.

– Hace poco estaba descansando, quise sacar mi almuerzo de la alforja, pero me llevé un gran susto cuando vi que me quedaban dos cartas por entregar y no creo poder llegar pronto hasta los destinatarios.

– Eso no parece algo complicado, puedes entregar las cartas mañana.

– El problema es que están marcadas como "urgente" y no puedo retrasar ese tipo de correspondencia, un error más y me despiden.

– Bueno ¿dónde se encuentran los destinatarios?

– Aquí – señaló con el casco en un mapa que extrajo de su alforja –, queda a más de seis horas volando.

– Tienes razón, esto lo complica todo.

– Por eso quería pedirte que me teletransportes hasta ese lugar.

– Eso tiene sentido, solo dame unos minutos para concentrarme y te envío.

– ¡Por Celestia, muchas gracias, así podré llegar a casa a tiempo para el show de talentos de la escuela!

– ¡SHOW DE TALENTOS! – exclamó asustada Applejack –.

– ¿Sucede algo, cariño? – inquirió Rarity preocupada –.

– Hace unos días, Applebloom me pidió que le recordara y le ayudara a preparar algo para el show de talentos… ¡Y se me olvidó por completo! – la desesperación entró en su mente – ¡Soy una mala hermana mayoooooooor! – dijo desconsolada –.

Applejack se arrojó de forma melodramática al suelo, pero Discord tuvo la amabilidad de aparecer un sofá para desmayos en el lugar apropiado para que Applejack no se lastime.

Por otro lado, Rarity examina minuciosamente la melena de su amiga, encontrando la pequeña palanca que Discord le había implantado hace no mucho tiempo, esta vez marcaba en "reina del drama".

– Bueno, eso al menos te pone en una clase social bastante elevada – trata de animarla Pinkie al leer el estado emocional en que estaba configurado –. Pero no tienes por qué sentirte tan mal, podemos ponerlo en "ira asesina" para que Discord te las pague por jugarnos esa broma.

– N-no … snif … es lo que quiero… quiero que mi hermanita tenga una feliz infancia y no la ayudeeeeeeé BUAAAAAAAAA – empezó a llorar desconsoladamente –.

– ¡Vamos, nadie llora tanto por decepcionar a su hermana, yo decepcioné a Limestone y no pasó nada!

 **En la granja de rocas Pie…**

– Wuh! – se estremece una pony terrestre que trabajaba acomodando rocas en la granja familiar – Este tipo de recuerdo involuntario solo puede deberse a una sola cosa… Pinkie – dijo llena de ira –, a esa ni le molesta haberme decepcionado cuando trabajé para que pudiera estudiar en la escuela para unicornios, pero renunció por reprobar tres años seguidos – crujía los dientes – … ¡MAUD TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DEL PEÑAZCO DE HOLDER!

 **De nuevo en el castillo de Twilight…**

– Y listo, solo déjame enfocar bien el sitio en el mapa… Ya lo tengo, ahora vas a estar allí dentro de unos segundo, solo no olvides que para volver a Ponyville tienes que aplaudir con los cascos tres veces. – le indicó Twilight a Derpy –.

– Entendido.

Un brillo salió del cuerno de Twilight y cubrió a Derpy con un campo de energía morada, el cual desapareció con su contenido…

Twilight ahora tenía tiempo para ver a Rarity discutiendo con Discord, Tree Hugger veía la escena aguantando una tranquila risa. El señor del caos ponía la palanca del cuello de Applejack en "Reina del drama", mientras que la unicornio respondía a sus argumentos cambiando la palanca a "Hermana responsable".

– Te digo que deberíamos dejar que aproveche, no siempre puedes desahogarte de esa manera – sostenía Discord –.

– Claro que se puede, Discord, yo ya lo he hecho tres veces esta mañana… ¿qué, por qué me miran así? – reaccionó Rarity cambiando la posición de la palanca de Applejack, quien sentía los cambios de humor de golpe –.

– Pero la pobrecita no puede expresarse así con facilidad – mueve la palanca –.

– Eso no lo necesita ahora, ahora necesita ser una hermana responsable e ir a ayudar a Applebloom – mueve la palanca –.

Applejack estaba más confundida que en los días de su pubertad, cuando casi se escapa de casa con un appleloosiano que presumía ser muy bueno pateando los árboles con un estilo muy peculiar que daría origen a la escuela de autodefensa pony que ahora radica en Canterlot. Cambiar de humor no la ponía, valga la redundancia, de buen humor. Así que se armó con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que pudo y saltó del sofá para desmayos y les lanzó una mirada agresiva a los dos.

– Como yo me siento es mi decisión, no pueden venir y cambiarme de humor cuando quieran, a menos que sea para levantarme el ánimo, eso lo hace Pinkie…

– Gracias por tu confianza – responde la pony rosa –.

– De nada, prima. Pero volviendo al tema, ahora no necesito que me manipulen, voy a ir a ayudar a mi hermanita… snif… Pinkie ¿serías tan amable de mover la palanca que tengo en el cuello por favor? – pidió poniendo un casco en la frente – Estoy limitada por mi condición para cambiarla por mi misma.

– A la orden.

La pony rosa cambió la posición del aparato y Applejack saltó de un grito.

– ¡PPOR TODOS LOS CORRALES, MI PEQUEÑA E INDEFENSA HERMANITA NO ESTA EN ESTE LUGAR! ¡Debo ir a buscarla!

Y salió disparada por la puerta del castillo, por alguna razón, Pinkie puso el dispositivo de Applejack en "hermana sobre protectora".

Una luz apareció de la nada y Derpy apareció frente a ellas.

– ¿Derpy? – Se preguntó Twilight – parece que entregaste esa carta bastante rápido.

– No es que la haya entregado del todo – respondió rascándose tras de la cabeza con un ligero rubor en las mejillas –.

– ¿Cómo es eso de "del todo"?

– Es que lo que pasó es algo gracioso…

 **Flashback.**

 **En algún lugar de la selva…**

Una pegaso gris, ya sabemos de quién hablo, apareció junto con un llamativo destello de luz morada que la dejó caer suavemente en la hierba.

– ¡Yay, funcionó! – exclamó feliz y aplaudiendo –.

 **Fin del Flashback…**

En serio que son cortos estos flashbacks.

Ehem, continuemos….

Twilight hizo un facehoof como ya se le hacía de costumbre por el proceder irracional de sus amigas, que a cada rato metían la pata, incluso dos.

– Mira, puedo hacerlo otra vez, pero ten cuidado, estos viajes largos me dejan exhausta – se sienta –… Ya estoy lista, ahora cierra los ojos y no aplaudas hasta que hayas terminado de entregar tu mensaje.

– Gracias, eres la mejor pony.

En pocos instantes desapareció la cartera, justo a tiempo para no escuchar el alarido de Twilight al ponerse de pie .

– ¡Discord, tu antídoto inyectable tiene unos efectos secundarios desastrosos! – dijo enojada la princesa por no haber recordado a tiempo que el pararse de nuevo le sería incómodo –.

– ¿Y qué se siente? – preguntó Tree Hugger –.

– Bueno, se siente como si algo me hubiese mordido el flanco.

– Déjame verlo de cerca – solicitó la pony verde –… Hmmm, parece que los músculos de tu flanco están muuy estresados, permíteme aplicar un masaje oriental para relajarlos.

– Si eso ayuda te lo agradecería mucho, en especial mi cita de esta noche.

– Entonces procedamos.

Tree Hugger sujetó a Twilight del flanco izquierdo. Fluttershy aprovechó y le puso un trozo de madera en la boca a su amiga indicándole que lo mordiera.

– ¿Pevo povgué bebo movbev effffffNNNNNNNNNGHHNNNNNNN!

Ya se imaginarán la escena, pero si les da floejar iremos por partes.

La pata izquierda de Twilight es jalada hasta su límite, luego girada hacia arriba hasta casi tocar sus alas que se levantaron por el shock. Un giro por acá, un poco de presión por allá y luego hacer el mismo proceso con la otra pata trasera. Unos movimientos adicionales y la pony verte se detuvo para ver bien cómo se desarrollaba el asunto.

– Parece que tienes mucho estrés acumulado, por eso tus músculos no reaccionan como deberían

– Bu frees?

La alicornio le respondió con dificultad por dos hechos: 1) Seguía mordiendo el trozo de madera, 2) no podemos explicar con certeza cómo sucedió, pero ahora su cuerpo estaba doblado en todo el sentido de la palabra. La princesa no podía creer que estuviese en una de esas situaciones que ameritaban la flexibilidad de su amiga rosada, lo más impactante fue cuando percibió algo que le incomodaba detrás de la cabeza.

– ¡Gué ef efbo gue doga mi nuga! – preguntó asustada –.

– ¿lo que toca tu nuca? – confirma Pinkie – No te asustes, es tu cuerno.

Las palabras de Pinkie no la tranquilizaron, pero el pánico no duró mucho, Tree Hugger vio mejor el asunto y pudo alinear a la princesa dejando todo en su lugar. Twilight no podía creer que sobreviviera a semejante escena, pero el resultado parecía ir a la par del susto.

Estaba como nueva.

– ¡Vaya, Tree Hugger, eres fantástica! – declaró echándose un vistazo a sí misma – Nunca creí que se pudiera aliviar algo tan doloroso y tan rápido con un masaje.

– Es una de las cosas que se aprenden cuando estudias la anatomía de los ponys.

– Cielos, debe haber leído muchos libros.

– Si, claro – dijo con sarcasmo, pues la literatura no era el medio que usó para estudiar la anatomía pony a fondo –.

La conversación fue interrumpida por una tercera vez por Derpy, quien apareció con el brillo de los poderes de Twilight.

– ¡Twilight, acabo de entregar la carta que faltaba en un poblado cerca de las ruinas de la fortaleza de Tálocan y me enteré de que Rainbow Dash está en problemas!

– ¿Rainbow, problemas? Esto no puede esperar, tenemos que ir todas a ayudar.

– Disculpa – se le acerca una tímida pegaso de crin rosada –, no quiero parecerte inoportuna, pero ¿no se te olvida algo? – haciendo gesto de mirar hacia Discord y Tree Hugger, que empezaron una conversación –.

– Lo siento, se me olvidó por completo, pero esto es una emergencia. Discord, Tree Hugger – se dirige a ambos –, nuestra amiga está en problemas, pero no queremos interferir en que se hagan amigos ustedes dos, eso pondría en conflicto el tema de la amistad. Por eso quiero disculparme, tendremos que dejarlos solos hasta poder resolver este problema. Pero también hay algo que quisiera pedirte, Discord.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Puedo transportar un pony, tal vez dos, hasta el sitio que indicó Derpy, pero ahora somos cuatro las que debemos ir. Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie y yo debemos ayudar a Rainbow. No sabemos cuánto estaremos en ese sitio y no queremos que Derpy se pierda el show de talentos de su hija, por eso no irá.

– ¿Y quieres que yo las lleve?

– Solo si estás de acuerdo.

– Pues será un placer…

Inmediatamente se escuchó un chasquido de dedos y las cuatro portadoras y el dracónequs estaban en la selva anteriormente mencionada.

– Yo creo que con eso basta, solo un detalle, Twilight – les avisa Discord –, para volver tienen que chasquear con los dedos, de esta forma…

El señor del caso se desvaneció rápidamente para no recibir las consecuencias, porque, admitámoslo, los ponys no pueden hacer un chasquido como el de Discord por carecer de dedos.

– ¡Un momento! – dijo Rarity – ¿dónde está Sweetie Belle?...

 **Castillo de Twilight…**

El señor del caos apareció como por arte de magia y se sentó en un sillón como viendo hacia una dirección específica.

– Bueno, ya que no hay más presentes, aparte de mi futura nueva amiga y yo… Te recomiendo quitarte el camuflaje, tengo los ojos del caos y con ellos puedo ver lo que no anda bien – habló viendo hacia una de las paredes –.

– Parece que me descubriste al final – respondió una voz familiar –.

Bueno, super agradables y muy estimados lectores. Como siempre es un placer escribirlo, espero lo sea también para al menos uno el leerlo.

Por enésima vez, lamento la tardanza, cosas que escapan a mi poder. Un poco de paciencia, además, creo que pronto se acaba, calculo que hasta el capítulo doce podría llegar, uno nunca sabe.

También quería aprovechar para invitarte, estimado(a) lector(a) a ver mis otros fics, en especial el de "comprando una computadora", en cuyo universo estoy haciendo una serie de mini fics que hablen sobre la tecnología y los ponys. Acepto sugerencias…

SPOILER ALERT: El siguiente será sobre las redes sociales.

En fin, quiero terminar dando las gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	10. UNA MASCARA AFUERA

**UN ARBOL QUE ABRAZA LA DISCORDIA**

 **10\. UNA MASCARA AFUERA**

Sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro...**

 **En alguna parte de la selva…**

Rarity esta hiperventilando, Fluttershy trataba de consolarla mientras Twilight contemplaba un mapa.

– Según esto estamos cerca de un pueblo que tiene como base en su economía el turismo extremo, así que no nos resultará complicado llegar a Tálocan. Por otro lado – voltea para ver los avances de Pinkie –, ¿Cómo va el sofá de emergencias provisional?

– Dentro de un momento – contesta Pinkie totalmente concentrada –, solo unas cuantas hojas más y … LISTO.

La pony rosa muestra orgullosa el fruto de su trabajo, un sofá hecho de ramas y hojas que no tendría nada qué envidiarle a los de terciopelo. Rarity no esperó mucho para arrojarse sobre el mismo e imaginar los posibles entornos en los que se encontraría su hermana.

– Ten, prueba uno de mis bocadillos de emergencia para depresión – le ofreció Pinkie en una hoja a modo de bandeja –.

– ¡Agh! ¡Pinkie, esto sabe horrible! – protestó indignada tras dar una probada– ¡Estas cosas solo la ponen a una de mal humor!

– Pero al menos ya no estás deprimida.

– E… eso es cierto.

– Tampoco deberías estar preocupada, Sweetie se fue con Applebloom a toda prisa antes de que llegáramos al castillo de Twilight, parece que Scootaloo tenía algo planeado y de alguna manera se enteraron por un pajarito.

– Creo que yo tengo algo que ver en eso – se disculpó Fluttershy –, debí avisarte en cuanto sucedió.

– No te aflijas, al menos ahora sabemos que no está con algún extraño ni haciendo cosas raras.

– ¿Estás del todo segura? – inquirió Pinkie haciendo visible un montaje de las experiencias de las CMC –.

 **Montaje breve y resumido, porque Pinkie dio muchos más ejemplos…**

– CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ENTRENADORAS DE LEONES, YAY.

– CMC OPERADORAS DEL ACELERADOR DE ADRONES, YAY.

– CMC SUJETOS DE EXPERIMENTOS VOLUNTARIOS, YAY.

– CMC EN LA FABRICA DE PEGAMENTO, YAY.

 **Fin del mini montaje resumido…**

– ¡Qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo para detenerlas en eso de la fábrica de pegamento! – dijo con cierto alivio Twilight –.

– Mi hermana seguramente me necesita, pero ahora está con sus amigas, así que tiene que aprender a confiar en ellas y a salir juntas de cualquier problema en que se metan.

– ¡Vaya! Rarity, eso sonó muy maduro de tu parte… Fluttershy – le dirigió una mirada seria –, ¿tuviste algo que ver?

– Bueno, no podía soportar verla tan preocupada, así que le cambié el ánimo con el aparato de Discord – se excusó la pegaso –.

– ¿Y en qué lo pusiste?

– Mejor no entremos en detalles, es muy difícil de explicar.

– Siempre es bueno escuchar a Fluttershy. Bueno, tomemos la ruta que ya marqué en el mapa para que podamos terminar con esto.

– ¿Y Applejack? – preguntó nerviosa la pony rosa – ¿no vendrá Applejack?

– Creo que no, ahora está lidiando con su hermana.

– ¡Pero la necesitaremos en caso de que surja una dificultad muuuuy peculiar en la que la única forma de hacer recapacitar a Rainbow de tomar una mala decisión sea usando una jerga basada en manzanas y cosas del campo! ¡Qué haremos cuando eso suceda!

– No exageres, Pinkie, somos amigas y como amigas lo solucionaremos, aunque no estemos todas.

 **Casa club de las CMC…**

Una potranca estaba sentada frente a una mesa, la iluminación era bastante pobre, las ventanas tapadas con las cortinas y la puerta asegurada con llave. No tenían intención de dejar que alguien se escapara. Su prisionero, atado de varias formas diferentes, no podía hacer nada para escapar, tampoco podía ofrecer mucha resistencia por su naturaleza dócil, una ventaja que no pasó desapercibida para la pegaso naranja que le mantenía un ojo abierto mientras bebía de una cajita de jugo.

– Eres de los tipos más duros con los que me he encontrado, no peleaste mucho, pero no eres de los pájaros que cantan. En cierta forma te has ganado mi respeto.

– Scoots – entró Applebloom con cuidado usando su llave de emergencia –, vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos… ¿Obtuviste algo?

– No mucho, es de los que no les gusta hablar.

– Dudo mucho que pueda hablar si tiene amarrado el pico – comentó Sweetie Belle –.

– Detalles, detalles – dijo Scootaloo desatando el pico de la cigüeña (sí, una cigüeña) –… ¡Muy bien, patas largas, dime tu gran secreto! ¿de dónde vienen los potros?

La cigüeña estaba sudando por los nervios, algo raro en un animal que no hace tal cosa, y estaba tratando de encontrar algo con la mirada, una salida, la cual sería la puerta que Applebloom dejó abierta por descuido. Solo una cosa le impedía salir volando, las ataduras en sus alas. Terrible tormento que tiene que soportar por un mito difundido para callar las incesantes preguntas de parte de los ponies más jóvenes sobre el origen de los potros. Mas una esperanza se reflejó en los vidriosos ojos del ave al distinguir una forma que le pertenecería a un ser más experimentado en la vida y más racional.

– ¡Por todos los corrales y mil escarabajos! ¡Applebloom, aléjate de esa cigüeña, tiene un pico garras afiladas!

La pony granjera con sombrero y cutie mark de tres manzanas rápidamente tomó al ave y la desató, la sacó tan rápido como pudo y cerró la puerta de la casa, mirando con firmeza y una ira casi incontenible en sus ojos a tres pequeñas potrillas que no sabían cómo reaccionar.

– Lo lo siento – se disculpaba la potrilla amarilla (va con rima n_n) –, sea lo que sea que haya hecho – resoplido de Applejack –.

– No es culpa de tu hermana, yo las llamé a las dos – defiende Scoots, provocando otro resoplido de la mayor –.

– Entendemos que no estaba bien hacer eso, pero al menos no lastimamos a la cigüeña.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAGH

Dejemos lo que les haya pasado por el momento, podemos continuar con lo que sea que esté haciendo Discord. Después de todo, este fic trata sobre él y Tree Hugger.

 **Castillo de Twilight…**

El dracónequs contemplaba la figura que poco a poco se hacía visible, se despojaba de su manto de invisibilidad y esbozaba una sonrisa que en otros tiempos hubiera extrañado. Con una voz que le resultaba bastante familiar, completó su aparición ante el señor del caos y la pony naturista.

– Parece que me descubriste al final, Discord.

– ¿Acaso tu mamá no te enseñó a respetar la privacidad de los demás?

– Yo no consideraría esta cita de "amigos" algo privado, en especial cuando lo publicaste en mi muro.

– ¿En su muro? – preguntó Tree Hugger arqueando una ceja –.

– Bueno, jeje – se excusaba Discord –, yo creí que se pondría de moda publicar tus actividades en un muro.

– ¡Pero no en los muros del palacio, IDIOTA! – le reprochó Celestia con la voz real de Canterlot –… He visto el palacio y encontré por los pasillos reales un montón de carteles que decían que te ibas a pasear con una pony vegetariana y que la invitarías a comer un buen filete ¡UN FILETE!

– ¿Un filete? – pregunta otra vez Tree Hugger –.

– Sigo sin entender el por qué de esta "Molestia" – se defendió Discord –.

– La verdad no sé qué es lo más indignante ¿que hayas puesto tus carteles a vista de todos sabiendo que hoy nos visitaban los representantes del reino de los grifos, o que públicamente tengas la intención de hacer que una pony coma carne?

– ¿Ccccarn nne? – preguntó tartamudeando la pony verde –… ¿la carne que tienen los seres vivos?

– No es lo que crees, iba a invitarte a comer carne vegetariana, de soya… ehm, soya orgánica.

– ¡Sin excusas! Ahora tienes que arreglar el desastre que causaste en el palacio – ordena Celestia –.

– Bueno – chasquea los dedos de mala gana–, listo ¿algo más, princesa del sol?… ¿Señorita Celestia? – se ponía nervioso porque el semblante de la princesa no cambiaba – ¿todo está bien, Tia?

– No creas que te salvaste de esta – lo amenazó con una mirada que helaba la espina del señor del caos –. Iré al palacio a ver cómo le fue a Luna con el Canciller de los grifos.

La princesa se desvaneció y los dos se quedaron solos un momento en silencio.

– No creí que podía ponerse tan negativa – rompió el hielo la pony –.

– Ya la conocerás – suspira –, las princesas tienen unos cambios de humor mucho más caóticos que mi entero ser – esto hizo estornudar a Twilight –. Pero eso no significa que estén en realidad enojadas. Como amigo – hace aparecer un enorme pastel de limón en medio de la sala –, yo las conozco bien, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo que las conozco fue en calidad de enemigo – hizo aparecer una banana que se comió y la cáscara la puso a unos cuantos metros del pastel –. Si de algo estoy seguro, es de que esto no la pondrá de malas. Tengo algo de ventaja en esto por… ciertas razones, ¿me sostienes esta cuerda, por favor?

Inmediatamente aparece Celestia con un resplandor por la teletransportación, luciendo todavía más indignada.

– ¡Discord, no quitaste los carteles, solo le agregaste que iban a comer carne vegetariana! – exclamó enojada –.

– Bueno, así se evita el escándalo… Tree Hugger ¿me haces el favor de jalar la cuerda?

La pony naturista hizo caso a la petición, pues confiaba en Discord. La cuerda activó una trampa que sacó un guante de box ubicado detrás de la princesa, la cual hábilmente lo esquivó de un salto, pero aterrizando en la cáscara de banana, luego deslizándose hacia el pastel de limón, pero no resultó como era más lógico, porque ella misma usó el poder de su cuerno para detenerse antes de impactar con el postre.

– No creas que me dejo engañar por una trampa tan sencilla.

– Ese pastel de limón no era para ti – respondió Discord con una sonrisa y un mando con un botón rojo en la garra de león –.

Como era de esperarse, el botón accionó una trampa que arrojaba un martillo hacia una repisa, desequilibrando una bola de boliche cuidadosamente equilibrada que luego rodó hasta caer y entrar en la cocina y derribar una de las sillas, la cual cayó en el ángulo correcto para tocar el botón de la máquina de hielo del refrigerador, disparando un cubo de hielo a toda velocidad hacia la cara de Celestia.

Ella, instintivamente, hizo su cabeza a un lado y evitó el impacto del cubo de hielo. Era una broma "un poco más elaborada que de costumbre", reconocía, pero al no surtir efecto se sintió por mucho como la ganadora, al menos hasta que se incorporó para voltear hacia donde estaba Discord, quien ya la esperaba con un pastel de manzana, el que le estrelló en la cara, con todo éxito.

– ¿Esa es la manera de recibir a la soberana de Equestria? – pregunta con una sonrisa que sobresalía un poco entre el relleno de manzana con crema –.

– No olvides que, sin importar quién sea el más poderoso de nosotros dos, siempre voy a estar de humor para jugar contigo y Luna. Después de todo, son mis más viejas amigas.

– Qué curioso ¿no era Fluttershy tu primera amiga?

– La primera y la más "vieja" no son lo mismo, querida – aclaró comiéndose un poco de la crema embadurnada en el rostro de la alicornio con el dedo–. Mmm, la próxima usaré un poco más de vainilla en la crema. Pero con respecto al pastel de limón…

– No vine a jugar ni nada por el estilo.

– Me sorprende que no vinieras por una razón tan imperativa como la de jugar ¿qué es ahora, otra de tus banalidades reales?

– Eso a lo que llamas "banalidades" en verdad se les dice "responsabilidades". Es mi deber, como princesa, velar por que las relaciones con otras especies y reinos no sean conflictivas, constantemente debo asegurarme de que nos llevemos bien con los aliados y no provoquemos conflictos innecesarios.

– Pero los conflictos, mi joven princesa, son siempre necesarios. El caos es necesario.

– Me halagas al llamarme "joven", pero deberías de dejar de dar vueltas al asunto y corregir lo que hiciste antes de que nos metamos en lios.

– Bueno, no puedo resistirme si me lo pides como antes.

– ¿co… Como antes? – dijo Celestia con la cara roja –.

– Claaaaro, tu sabes que es bueno recordar viejos tiempos – le sisea cerca del oído con una sonrisa que dejó a Tree Hugger bastante intrigada –.

– ¿Y- y si me niego?

– No podrías hacer mucho tu sola, sin los elementos de la armonía ni tu hermana cerca – se susurra muy de cerca al oído –. Vamos, solo es un grupo de palabras en el orden y tono adecuados.

–… Espérame – suspira al comprender que estaba sin opciones –, lo haré.

La princesa Celestia se apartó unos pasos y se puso a recordar cómo tenía que pedir las cosas antes de ser la soberana sobre Equestria, antes de vencer a Discord. Se mentalizó, puso una voz más sumisa que de costumbre y con mirada baja se dirigió a Discord.

– M… Mi señor, amo poderoso Discord – trataba de no morderse la lengua –, le ruego que por favor finalice su broma en el palacio. Hay muchas cosas divertidas que de seguro querrá hacer después.

– ¡No puedo creerlo JAJAJAJAJA! – decía con una expresión única de asombro – Yo me refería a cuando me amenazabas con los elementos de la armonía, no cuando todavía eras mi súbdita JAJAJAJAJAJA.

La princesa estaba más que humillada. No solo por tener que hablar de forma sumisa al señor del caos otra vez, sino por haber confundido la forma en que tendría que dirigirse hacia él.

– Debo admitir, Tia – se limpiaba la lágrima del ojo por tanto reír –, que eso te salió de lujo, debería de publicarlo en el muro. Sabes, ahora que lo veo, puede que nunca más tenga una oportunidad como esta, así que… – saca un traje de sirvienta de quién sabe dónde – No preguntes, simplemente adiviné tu talla.

– ¿Por qué un traje de sirvienta? – preguntó la pony naturista intrigada por la futura petición de Discord –.

– Si leyeras tantas historietas orientales con Twilight como lo hago yo entenderías sobre el encanto que desprende una bella dama con estos atuendos, además de las "cosas" que hacen usando esto. Entonces – se dirige a la alicornio –, Tia, una vez más, pero usando este vestido.

Celestia se enojó se apartó otros dos pasos hacia atrás y disparó un rayo amarillo hacia el cielo.

 **Mientras tanto, Pueblo adyacente a Tálocan…**

– Bien, chicas, ya estamos a la entrada del pueblo, ahora solo es cuestión de encontrar a nuestra amiga antes de que… AAAAAAAAAAH!

Fue interrumpida por un rayo eléctrico que vino desde el cielo y le dio justo en el flanco. Dejándola en el suelo bien achicharrada.

– Ehm ¿crees que la princesa Celestia se enteró de esas revistas que lees con Discord? – preguntó Fluttershy –.

– Ni lo dudes – respondió Twilight a regañadientes –.

– Bueno, al menos parece que no se enteró de que yo dibujé muchos de esos… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – también la alcanzó un rayo –.

 **Catillo de Twilight…**

La princesa Celestia estaba ya un poco más tranquila, con el traje de sirvienta puesto y el cuerno humeando por su segundo ataque.

– Listo, creo que con seo fue suficiente.

– Cumpliste con lo pedido y aun más, así que cumpliré también con mi parte del trato – respondió el señor del caos –. Tree ¿serías tan amable de adelantarte un poco mientras hablo sobre un tema con Tia?

– Bueno, pero eso te costará un poco de heno extra para mi.

– Como digas, anda.

La pony naturista se retiraba, no sin antes darle un guiño y una sonrisa de lo más relajada a la Princesa, quien tragó saliva antes de que Discord le dirigiera la palabra una vez estando los dos solos.

– Ahora – hizo un chasquido –, ya que esta habitación es aprueba de escapes por unos minutos, aclaremos las cosas.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Tu ya me conoces, además de que ya conozco a tu hermana, las costumbres de tu hermana y que acostumbras conocer a otros antes de que se acostumbren a las costumbres de tu hermana.

– ¿Qué?

– Solo un juego de palabras. Mira – la sienta en un sofá de psicoanalista –, hay algo que afecta mucho a los monarcas, yo lo he experimentado, y eso es la presión del gobierno. Muchos equinos han sufrido graves consecuencias en su salud y hasta reducido su esperanza de vida a causa de esta presión.

– ¿A qué viene esto?

– Simple, como no entiendes mi muy avanzado intelecto, creo que tendré que ponértelo más sencillo y directo… ¿Qué hacías espiándonos?

– Vine a hacer que cambiaras el desastre que cau…

– No no no no no no, yo hablo de la verdadera razón por la que interrumpirías en mis actvidades personales.

– Pues tenía que interrumpirte, no había de otra para quitar las cosas que hiciste.

– ¿Bromeas? Toda alicornio verificaría antes que los carteles que puse en los muros no estaban bloqueados contra poderes de alicornio.

– Yo esteee…

– ¿Desviando la mirada? – sonríe al tenerla atrapada, literal y figuradamente –, parece que hay algo más que tienes que decirme – levanta las cejas repetidas veces –.

– …

– Tal parece que Celestia está un poco Celostia.

– ¡Y por qué no lo estaría si andas publicando en el muro del palacio que vas a salir con una…!

Se le prendió una chispa a Celestia, Discord ahora ya no tenía ambas riendas.

– Solo hay una posible razón por la que pondrías tu cita con una pony a la vista de alguien con una agenda tan ajetreada como la mía.

– Yo, ehm, bueno, pues es que la víbora víbora de la mar… – balbuceaba nervioso Discord al verse reveladas sus intenciones desde un principio –.

– ¿Es posible que el señor del caos se haya quedado sin palabras? – dijo Celestia con una sonrisa por demás sospechosa –.

La situación se puso más que incómoda para Discord, quien rogaba en su mente por algo que interrumpiera. Sus plegarias podrían haber sido escuchadas. Celestia saca la lengua para comerse un trozo de la cubierta del pastel de manzana que tenía en la cara. Sus plegarias pudieron ser escuchadas, aunque no sabemos por quién. Pero de algo estamos, él desearía no haber pedido tal cosa de haber sabido que se podría cumplir.

– ¡ALTO ALLÍ, ASALTA CUNAS! – grita Cadance con la voz real saliendo de un vórtice en forma de corazón –.

– ¡Asalta cunas! ¡Pero si tan solo son ciento cincuenta años de diferencia! – se excusó Discord –.

¿Podrá Discord aclarar las cosas?

¿Qué hacen cuatro de las mane 6 en Tálocan? (cinco si contamos con Rainbow)

¿Se pondrá algún día de moda publicar nuestras actividades en un muro?

¿Para qué demonios puso Discord ese pastel de limón en la sala del castillo de Twilight?

¿cómo reaccionará Tree Hugger cuando sepa que Discord la estaba utilizando?

¿Son mejores las papas fritas o los nachos?

Bueno, con ese avance vamos hasta ahora. Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	11. CON-SENTIMIENTO

**UN ARBOL QUE ABRAZA LA DISCORDIA**

 **11\. CON-SENTIMIENTO**

Buenas, puede que te estés preguntando qué tiene que ver Daring Do en este fic. La verdad es que casi nada, solo quería poner a Rainbow en otro lado para hacer las cosas un poco más variadas.

Además, la búsqueda de Rainbow y Spike tiene una muy buena razón de ser, aunque no está relacionado con Tree Hugger y Discord, bueno un poco nada más.

Sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro...**

Una familia pony, compuesta por padre madre e hija, está siendo perseguida por un grupo de mantícoras en el bosque, corren lo más rápido que pueden pero, a pesar de estar en un bosque oscuro, no pueden encontrar dónde esconderse, el pánico entra en el corazón de la madre y la hija nota la desesperación en los ojos de su padre cuando ella se tropieza con una raíz y cae lastimada al suelo.

—Sunny Flower! —gritó aterrado el padre al darse cuenta de que su potrilla no estaba con ellos, sino atrás con la pata lastimada.

—¡NINGUNA PONY SERA DEVORADA EN MI TURNO! —se escuchó decir a nuestra heroína.

Rainbow Dash apareció de entre las ramas de un árbol con furia en los ojos y un espíritu ardiente. Rápidamente se lanzó hacia la mantícora que estaba más cerca de la potrilla, asestándole un golpe directo en la mandíbula, haciendo que el animal se golpeara con un árbol y perdiera la consciencia.

—Muy bien, ¿quién sigue?

Dijo sacudiendo un poco el casco con el que golpeó a su primer contrincante. Las demás bestias no esperaron más y se abalanzaron hacia la pegaso a toda velocidad.

Con su velocidad, Rainbow logró eludir varios zarpazos consecutivos, los esquivaba con confianza porque eran muy lentos para ella. Con todas sus fuerzas golpeó a cuantos pudo, pero seguían viniendo más y más. Ella era rápida, pero su stamina (la hormona que nos permite aguantar sin fatigarnos) se estaba agotando, ya le costaba respirar.

Uno de ellos, inadvertido por la ya cansada pegaso, aprovechó cuando ella trató de recuperar el aliento. La derribó de un golpe directo en el ala izquierda y dejándola en el suelo junto a la potrilla.

—No te preocupes, pequeña, no dejaré que te hagan daño —dijo para tranquilizar a la potrilla asustada.

La escena parecía de lo peor, Rainbow dio un resoplido de enfado al notar el perverso bramido similar a una risa de un animal salvaje ante su presa. Con coraje se puso entre la bestia y la niña. Todo parecía estar por terminar, pero algo detuvo a la mantícora con su garra en el aire.

Para mejorar el ambiente, primero te sugiero música de fondo, para eso te recomiendo buscar la siguiente canción: black sabath- Iron man.

Solo que en vez de "Man", imagina "Mare" (yegua)

" _I am Iron Mare"_

Y ahora la guitarreada distorsionada pero genial.

La garra de la mantícora era sujetada por un pony cubierto con un traje metálico de color rojo con amarillo y se elevaba con unos propulsores en sus cascos, excepto por uno con el que detuvo al animal.

Con la fuerza mecánica de su traje arrojó a su enemigo muy pero muy lejos, se equilibró con los cascos traseros para elevar ambos cascos delanteros y mostrar sus propulsores en configuración para disparo, lo demás es historia.

—Eso fue 20% más genial que cualquier otra cosa! —dijo Rainbow emocionada.

Iron Mare se le acercó y, mientras flotaba, le extendió el casco derecho.

—¿Quiere alguien apagar esa música? —dijo una voz bastante familiar — Así está mejor. Ahora, Dashie… —le apunta con su casco iluminado— Despierta.

—¿Qué?

—Despierta, tontita…

La imagen era borrosa, pero pronto logró enfocar bien a su amiga, Pinkie Pie, con una linterna en el casco derecho apuntando directamente a sus ojos.

—¡AGH! ¡Pinkie, deja de apuntarme con eso!

—Perdón, es que no despertabas. Además, estábamos muy preocupadas por un mensaje que nos dio Derpy en Ponyville.

—Gracias por venir, chicas, algo de ayuda me vendría bien para… ¡Oh no, no puedo quedarme dormida ahora, debo encontrar el último artículo! —dijo impactada al recordar su misión.

—¿De qué artículos hablas? —Inquirió Twilight— tal ves podamos ayudarte.

—Es uno de los monos de jade del templo olvidado, tengo que tomar uno de los que tiene incrustados en la pared.

—Bueno, solo dinos dónde está ese templo y te ayudaremos, debes estar cansada.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy cansada por buscar tooooda la noche ese dichoso templo!

—¿No sabes dónde está?

—¿El título "Templo Olvidado" no te dice nada"? —respondió con sarcasmo, ya que estaba molesta por la falta de sueño — Estuve buscando hasta caerme por el cansancio y todavía no lo encuentro.

—No te preocupes, Rarity y yo podemos usar nuestros cuernos para rastrear esas piedras preciosas.

—No creo que sea buena idea, cariño —interrumpió la unicornio blanca—, ya he intentado usar el rastreador de piedras preciosas en este suelo mientras buscábamos a Rainbow y no pude encontrar nada.

—Déjame intentar —e iluminó su cuerno por unos momentos—… Tienes razón, parece que este suelo está muy cargado de minerales y otras cosas que interfieren con el rastreo.

—¿Osea que ni ustedes pueden ayudarnos? —interrumpió también un escamado dragón púrpura— Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

—¡Spike! —dijo Twilight emocionada acercándose para saludarlo frotando su mejilla con la suya—… ¡AUCH! Spike, estás creciendo.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Twi?

—Porque tienes que afeitarte, tus mejillas están muy ásperas —recomendó tocándose una mejilla raspada con el casco.

—Espera, a ver, yo también quiero —solicitó Pinkie ya frotando su costado con la mejilla del dragón—, hace horas que estoy con esta comezón… ¡UUUUhh! Eso me hacía falta.

—Bueeeeno —dijo Twilight tratando de volver al tema—, ya que se arregló un problema ¿para qué necesitas un mono de jade de un templo olvidado? —se dirigió a Rainbow.

—Jejeje, es una historia bastante peculiar…

 **Castillo de Twilight…**

Discord estaba en el suelo, todo quemado y echando humo, consecuencia de numerosos ataques eléctricos, y Tree Hugger se encontraba picándolo con un palo para ver si seguía con vida.

—No me siento muy segura de lo que dijiste, amiga.

—¿Amiga?—se preguntó Cadence sin creerlo— Acabo de evitar que algo terrible ocurra, por mi intervención podría declararme salvadora de Equestria.

—¿Percibo vibras negativas hacia mi amigo?

—¡Claro que son negativas! —exclamó iracunda la alicornio rosada— Este degenerado estaba apunto de hacerle algo a mi tía Celestia —dijo ya recuperando la compostura.

—De hecho —intervino Celestia—, mi querida sobrina, era yo quien estaba acosando a Discord.

—…

—Hice un trato con mi hermana para que se ocupara de mis deberes de hoy y así poder vigilar de cerca la sospechosa actividad de Discord —se dirije a Tree Hugger—… Lo lamento, pero creo que usó la cita contigo para llamar mi atención como lo haría un adolescente, espero que no te sientas mal por este malentendido.

—No tengo nada malo con ninguno de ustedes, la personalidad de Discord lo delató y los arbustos que usted incineró lo confirmaron. Yo solo seguía la corriente para ayudarle.

—¿Querías ayudar a Discord en su retorcido plan?

—Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se apoyan el uno al otro, y más cuando se trata de su pony especial.

Esto último dejó sin palabras a la princesa del sol, quien había presenciado una demostración de amistad muy fuerte, algo perturbadora, pero fuerte. Cadance, por otro lado, estaba con la boca abierta y petrificada, no entraba en su mente la idea de que su querida tía Celestia casi abusa del señor del caos.

—¿Entonces lo sabías?

—Ella sabía que yo sabía que ella sabía lo de mi plan —dijo el chamuscado desde el suelo—. Es más, todo el día nos hicimos buenos amigos pasando por muchas cosas —se levanta y se sacude las cenizas de encima—. Ahora estoy seguro de que puedo llamarla "amiga", Fluttershy tuvo razón al arreglar esta cita de amigos.

—Desde que nos dimos cuenta de que era la princesa Celestia terminamos el teatro porque había sido un éxito —aclaró la pony verde.

—¿Osea que no sabían desde el principio que era yo quien quemaba los arbustos? —preguntó sorprendida Celestia.

—No lo sabíamos, Tia, por eso Tree Hugger y yo buscamos información en este sitio, ella quiso hacerme notar algo mientras leía un libro antiguo…

 **Flashback…**

Derpy estaba entregando una carta a Twilight.

—UUUUUuuuu! ¡Miren Chicas —exclamó Pinkie saludando al aire—, estamos en un Flashback!

—¿Flashback? —se preguntó Tree Hugger, pero luego se centró en llamar la atención de Discord haciendo una seña con el casco mientras veía desde afuera.

Pronto el señor del caos se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba señalando hacia un arbusto que estaba cerca de una de las ventadas. De este arbusto sobresalía una que otra rama, pero una de ellas era bastante curiosa por ser blanca, de apariencia bien moldeada y por el singular brillo de color amarillo. Discord analizó a simple vista y se percató de que el cuerno que estaba viendo cumplía con la función de amplificador para poder escuchar las conversaciones dentro del castillo.

El señor del caos saboreó el aire con su lengua de serpiente y por fin pudo identificar a quien los estaba espiando.

 **Fin del flashback…**

—Lo único que no me explico es lo de Cadance —intentaba resolver la princesa del sol.

—Pues porque soy la princesa del amor —explicó ella ya recuperada del shock—, hace poco percibí una gran agitación en las fuerzas del amor, que incluían a mi tía Celestia, no podía quedarme sentada mientras alguien a quien aprecio mucho podía estar en peligro.

—Mi querida sobrina, te agradezco mucho tu interés en mi bienestar, pero ahora hay algo que se tiene que resolver y creo que esto escapa a tu jurisdicción.

—No del todo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, como princesa del amor, puedo ver bien las cosas si estoy cerca de los involucrados. Y ahora que estoy cerca, permíteme ayudarte con un punto de vista para que resuelvas esto.

La princesa del amor iluminó su cuerno para transmitir a su tía una parte de los sentimientos del señor del caos. Su poder no consiste en manipular los sentimientos ajenos, sino en permitir que los demás abran sus corazones y que por un momento puedan sentir parte de lo que otros sienten por ellos. Tal acción reveló que tanto la princesa del sol como el señor del caos tenían algo cálido guardado con respecto del otro. Para Discord fue sorprendente el encontrar por un momento un calidez reprimida por la responsabilidad y el deber. A Celestia la impactó en gran manera percibir que en un ser de naturaleza tan distorsionada existiera algo tan fuerte que fuese frenado por el miedo al rechazo y por su misma naturaleza contradictoria.

Era caótico, sí, anhelaba toda forma de libertad, pero también deseaba ser atado, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo, incluso su propia naturaleza, si algo le diera la esperanza de que fuese correspondido.

Celestia se quedó callada un momento. Con ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa, se acercó a su sobrina.

—¿Estás dispuesta a apoyarnos?

—Ahora que estoy cerca puedo ver claramente lo que hay aquí, no podría seguir siendo la princesa del amor si no los apoyara —abraza a su tía—, sabes que te quiero mucho y la felicidad es lo único que te deseo.

—Y… ¿qué dices, Tia? —preguntó un avergonzado Discord.

—Déjame decírtelo de una forma que entiendas —hizo aparecer un pastel de manzana y se lo aventó a la cara.

—¿Debo interpretarlo como un NO? —preguntó Discord confundido.

—No.

—¿Osea que no?

—No quise decir eso, quise decir sí.

—¿Sí a que "no", o sí a que "sí"? —preguntó Discord aun más confundido y con pastel en la cara.

—Déjame explicártelo mejor.

Entonces la princesa se acercó más al señor del caos y lamió un trozo del relleno que tenía en una mejilla. Con la mejilla de Discord despejada del relleno de manzana, Celestia plantó un tierno y cálido beso, el cual dejó el dracónequs enrojecido a un punto que preocuparía a cualquier médico.

—Tree Hugger —se dirije Discord a la pony verde—, por ayudarme con algo tan importante para mi y por demostrar confianza y apoyo incondicionales como pocos… Me gustaría considerarte mi mejor amiga.

—Digamos que por ahora necesito algo de espacio.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Algo de espacio, para buscar también a mi pony especial y tener una cita doble —le codea levantando las cejas.

—¡En serio eres mi mejor amigo, Tree Hugger!

 **En la selva…**

Fluttershy se retuerce.

—¡IIIIIIIIIP!

—¿Qué pasa, Fluttershy, te encuentras bien?

—No lo sé, Rarity, pero algo en mi interior me dice que debo hacerle mucho daño a Discord cuando vuelva a Ponyville…

¿Qué les pareció?

Bueno, por ahora llegamos hasta este punto, que es casi el final. Pero no están obligados a leer el último capítulo, es más como la conclusión de la aventura de Rainbow y Spike en Tálocan.

En fin, sabiendo que estamos más cerca que nunca del final, me gustaría agradecer a cada uno de los que han leído este fic, por su paciencia al esperar los capítulos y por su comprensión al esforzarse por entender lo que escribo.

Honestamente, hay de quienes dicen que escriben con los pies o de los que parece que escribimos con los codos. Muchas gracias a todos los que se sacaron un tiempito para leer este fic, el cual termina en el próximo capítulo.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie


	12. EL PACTO

**UN ARBOL QUE ABRAZA LA DISCORDIA**

 **12\. EL PACTO**

Antes que nada quiero decir algo que tengo guardado desde muy dentro de mi.

—¡UN ACORDEÓN NO PUEDE USARSE PARA REEMPLAZAR UNA GUITARRA EN UN CONCURSO DE BEATBOOOOOOX!

—¡Qué curioso! Yo siempre creí que los oncursos de beatbox se hacen con sonidos de tu propia boca.

—Eso explicaría por qué me descalificaron en la quinta ronda.

—¿En la quinta?

Bueno, ahora volvamos al fanfic, para concluir, continuaremos con la aventura de Rainbow, Daring Do, Ahuizotl y Spike… Y Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, el antes Dr. ahora Conde Caballeron, Discrod, Tree Hugger y etc. Que me da flojera escribir tantos nombres.

Sin más qué decir...

 **My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro...**

 **Castillo del Imperio de Cristal aposentos reales…**

—¡Bien, con eso terminamos la laaarga tarea de la inspección semanal de las tropas! —dijo muy feliz Shinig Armor estirándose frente a su escritorio— Llenar estos documentos se hace cada vez más fácil con la práctica… Mmmm —olfateba el aire—, algo huele como a limón, parece que alguien hizo un rico pastel…. ¡Oh, querida, ya llegaste!

—Hola cariño.

—¿Cómo te fue con esa emergencia de amor? ¿descubriste lo que tramaba Discord? ¿lo detuviste? ¿necesitas que te ayude a detenerlo?… ¿Por qué estás con toda esa crema de pastel encima?

—Es un poco complicado de explicar, y lo de Discord… Bueno, eso también es complicado de explicar, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todo parece estar bien.

—Es un alivio saberlo. Hace poco terminé mis deberes ¿quieres ir a cenar algo?

—Con respecto a eso… Mira, Discord solicitó que lo acompañemos a cierto lugar.

—¿Discord? Él no puede decirnos qué hacer, hablaré con la princesa Celestia para que lo ponga en su lugar.

—Querido, ella aprobó la solicitud con su sello real —le extendió un documento con un Discord dibujado que decía "Tienen que ir" y con un sello de herradura.

—Si ella lo aprobó no podemos oponernos, tal vez solo sea para pedir nuestro punto de vista en algo.

— Jejeje —risa fingida— claro. Cariño, ¿puedo pedirte un favor muy especial?

 **No muy lejos de Tálocan...**

Las mane 5 estaban con el tiempo en contra, esto se entiende mejor si escuchamos un poco de su conversación.

 **Narra Rainbow Dash…**

Daring Do estaba luchando, como siempre lo hace, contra Ahuizotl. Pero esta vez estaba acorralada. Antes se había visto en peores, eso no era nada nuevo para ella.

En la pirámide de la reina Quetzalcóatl había un tesoro muy pero muy valioso, un diamante capaz de convertir los elementos en energía pura, con eso Ahuizotl habría sido demasiado peligroso. Así que Daring llegó hasta donde el diamante antes de que ese canalla lo hiciera, pero el muy rufián no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad. Pelearon como nunca (hace gestos de pelea con los cascos). Por alguna razón desconocida, Ahuizotl y sus secuaces esquivaban asustados los amuletos incrustados en las paredes que ella sacaba y se los arrojaba para defenderse.

—¿Y esos amuletos eran explosivos o algo?—me preguntó la cerebrito—.

Sí, eran peligrosos en formas muy terribles. Desgraciadamente, uno de los que arrojó alcanzó a golpear a Ahuizotl.

 **Fin de la narración de Rainbow…**

Por motivos de vocabulario, yo continuaré con la narración.

Al impactar el amuleto con la cabeza de Ahuizotl, la pirámide empezó a temblar. Una entidad en forma de dragón serpiente con alas enormes se les apareció con un gesto amenazador.

—Soy la voluntad de la reina Qetzalcóatl encarnada en el cumplimiento de los pactos sagrados de mi gente —declaró con una voz similar a la voz real de Canterlot—, he sido invocada para hacer cumplir con las sacras leyes antiguas que permiten a nuestro universo existir.

—Lindo discurso y lindas palabras, pero no tengo tiempo para escucharte —interrumpió la pegaso a la deidad.

—¡SILENCIO! —exclamó con voz tan fuerte que hizo que todos se sentaran callados— Vine porque debo hacer que se cumpla el pacto que se ha hecho entre dos seres… Ahuizotl, veo que tu eres el que ha sido desafiado.

—Yo, yo, yo, yyyyyyy —trataba de articular palabras pero estaba nervioso—… Creo que tengo el amuleto pegado en la espalda.

—Quítatelo y muéstralo, así será manifiesto y definitivo el pacto a llevarse a cabo. Su cumplimiento entonces traerá equilibrio a las constelaciones.

El villano, completamente mudo y nervioso, procedió a despegar el amuleto de su pelaje con ayuda de la garra que tenía en la cola. Grande fue su miedo y el shock cuando logró distinguir el sello del mismo. Con todo el cuerpo temblando, extendió su mano y le mostró el amuleto a la deidad.

—¿Ese es el pacto que llevarás a cabo? —inquirió la reina con una mirada casi compasiva.

—S sssssssí —respondió forzándose.

—Lo normal habría sido que escogieran el amuleto de la guerra y el del desafío, incluso el del sacrificio… Por el origen que puedo ver en el amuleto, esta pony es quien solicitó el pacto, y como retuviste el amuleto contigo lo aceptaste. Ahora deben cumplir con el pacto en la parte más alta de esta pirámide antes de que caigan diez lunas. Los esperaré en ese punto a partir de ahora.

La reina Quetzalcóatl se desvaneció y apareció en el lugar mencionado. La pegaso, completamente intrigada se olvidó por un momento de su condición de enemiga y se acercó a su rival, quien miraba con cara de condenado el amuleto en su garra.

—Ahuizotl, no sé de qué rayos se trate, pero debes darme una explicación en este mismo momento.

—Ahhhh! —exclama— Estamos condenados, no importa lo que hagamos. Hay varios amuletos en las paredes, cuando uno es entregado a alguien, pues es para sellar un pacto. Si no lo cumplimos, nosotros y todos a los que conocemos morirán.

—Bueno —respondió con indiferencia— ¿de qué se trata ese pacto, un duelo a muerte?

—Peor.

—¿Una carrera mortal?

—No es algo tan sencillo…

…..

—¡¿UN PACTO NUPCIAL?! —dijeron completamente sorprendidas las ponys.

—Sí —explicó Rainbow—. Es una de esas cosas locas de los antiguos.

—De hecho —detalla Twilight—, ese tipo de pactos eran para asegurarse de que los novios cumplieran con el compromiso, eso se usaba mucho con los casamientos de familias nobles. Entonces ¿qué tiene que ver ese "templo olvidado" con el problema de Daring?

—Ahuizotl le dijo a Daring que hay una forma de anular el pacto, pero que para el ritual se necesitan muchas cosas raras. Pero, gracias a Spike, ahora solo me falta el mono de jade.

—No se diga más, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—Bueno, jejeje —respondió la pegaso azul rascándose la nuca—, nos queda hasta esta noche.

—¿y por dónde queda la pirámide de Quetzalcóatl?

—Queda a una hora de acá. Pero no podremos ir volando, tiene una protección especial que no te permite verlo desde el cielo.

—Eso nos deja muy limitadas, para colmo, no faltan más de cuatro horas para que anochezca.

La princesa cierra los ojos y trata de concentrar todo su potencial mental en definir una estrategia que les sacara del predicamento que estaban. Le tomó como cinco minutos, pero al final logró elaborar un plan, un tanto burdo, pero un plan al final de cuentas.

—Chicas, vamos al pueblo cerca de Tálocan, tengo una idea.

 **Poblado de Tálocan, tienda de abarrotes…**

—Gracias, es muy amable, se despidió Twilight del mercader. Levitando dos cajas medianas.

—¿Qué tienes allí? —preguntó Rainbow.

—Es algo que nos ayudará, aunque a veces tiemblo de pensar en las consecuencias… ¿dónde está Rarity?

—Me dijo que iría al bazar —respondió Pinkie—, Fluttershy fue con ella porque Rarity dijo que necesitaba ayuda con los vestidos para la boda.

—Creo que por ahora no podremos contar con ellas…

Twilight rodó los ojos al saber de sus dos amigas y se puso cascos a la obra, abrió las cajas y sacó una lata de café instantáneo súper concentrado. Rainbow y Pinkie hicieron una fogata, en la cual Twilight dejó una caldera con agua, luego abrió la segunda caja, contenía un six pack de "Rex Bull", la bebida energética alta en taurina certificada por Iron Will. Mezcló el contenido de todas las latas de la bebida en un cubo y le echó encima el café instantáneo.

—¿Y para qué es el agua caliente? —preguntó Rainbow Dash con curiosidad

—Acabo de llegar de un día frustrante y no voy a tener mi cita con Flash para poder ayudarles, creo que me merezco un poco de té.

—Creo que no te lo discuto ¿puedo yo también?

—Claro, hay suficiente para todas.

—¿Incluso para mí? —preguntó Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

—Ahora llegamos a la parte difícil… Pinkie, tengo que pedirte un favor, pero no estoy segura de las consecuencias, por eso lo dejo a tu elección.

—¿Esa elección es sobre el sabor del pastel de "fiesta de té antes de que una amiga se case por la fuerza con un villano" que traje? Porque traje de fresa con vainilla y menta con almendras.

—¿Siempre llevas eso contigo?

—Créeme, Twili, estas cosas pasan más seguido de lo que te imaginas.

—Voy a hacer como que no escuché lo último… Mira, el cubo que tengo aquí está lleno de una bebida demasiado energética, yo misma la usé para cuando tuve que prepararme para una maratón de doce exámenes seguidos (Squee)

—Twilight, me estás asustando —dijo Rainbow con una taza de té en los cascos.

—Continuando. Pinkie, puedes elegir entre beber esto y buscar un mono de jade en tiempo récord o buscar el mono de jade con nosotras de la forma tradicional, lo malo es el tiempo.

—Me tomaré todo el cubo solo si haces una cosa antes.

—Ok, ¿qué es?

—Quiero comerme la cereza del pastel que traje.

—¡Pero es mi turno de comerme la cereza! —reclamó Rainbow— Twilight, reconsidéralo, podemos encontrar ese mono de la forma tradicional.

—¡Rainbow! Es elección de Pinkie, ya tendrás otra oportunidad.

—Sí, Dashie —la consuela Pinkie—, estas cosas pasan seguido, así que pronto podrás comerte la cereza.

—Bueno —aceptó obligada haciendo un puchero.

Pinkie se comió la cereza y se bebió el contenido del cubo de un solo trago. La pony rosa se revolcó en el suelo por un momento, les espasmos que experimentó de repente fueron tan fuertes y rápidos que sus amigas temblaban de miedo. Por un momento se detuvo y, con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, se puso de pie…

Se quedó quieta por un poco más de tiempo.

—Pi pi Pinkie —preguntó la princesa preocupada— ¿te encuentras bien?

Una suave brisa se hizo presente, refrescando un poco el ambiente que ya de por sí estaba bastante tenso.

—Twilight, tontita, los pasteles son mejores cuando no los comes de cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con… Vaya, ahora entiendo, de alguna manera tiene sentido —reconoción rascándose la cabeza con un casco por el esfuerzo por entenderla—. Nunca me imaginé que algo así tuviese sentido en una situación como ésta.

—Eso es porque no comiste el budín que preparó Spike en el baño.

—¿Y cómo podría ayudarme a entender a solucionar un problema comer algo preparado en un ret… WAAAAHH! ¡Pinkie, eres una genio!

La pegaso contemplaba la escena con miedo, pero su elemento la obligó a actuar, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad para ayudar a su heroína.

—Por favor, Twilight, dile que busque ese condenado mono de una buena vez, sino Daring se verá en un gran problema sin solución.

—Tienes razón. Ehem! —aclaró su garganta— Pinkie, por favor ayúdanos a buscar un mono de jade del "Templo Olvidado", lo necesitamos lo más rápido posible para ayudar a Daring Do. Aquí tienes el mapa.

—No te preocupes —la vio con una mirada tierna y nostálgica—, no lo veo muy necesario, pero lo haré.

Dichas esas palabras, solo quedó un poco de polvo con forma de Pinkie que se desvaneció en el aire. Ambas se quedaron en silencio tomando algo de té.

—Es incluso más rápida que tu —comentó Twilight para romper el hielo.

—Me cuesta admitirlo, pero en su estado normal puede llegar a ganarme corriendo.

—Bueno, con Applejack son dos que te hacen competencia en el galope.

—¡Pero lo raro es que ella me gana galopando mientras vuelo!

—Amiga, eso es escalofriante —Interrumpe Spike— ¿qué están haciendo?

—Déjame adivinar, todo este tiempo estuviste con Rarity.

—Solo trataba de darle una garra, pero parece que con Fluttershy está más que contenta —le dirige una mirada seca a Rainbow recordándole que le prometió ayudarle con la unicornio—. Y ahora ¿qué haremos para encontrar el mono de jade?

Fue interrumpido por algo que parecía atorado en su pecho, se dio a sí mismo unos golpes en la caja torácica y dejó salir un fuerte eructo con una carta que se formó a partir de las llamas verdes.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Twilight intrigada.

—Esto —revisa el contenido—, es de parte de Pinkie Pie: " _Queridas amigas,_ _el mono de jade está con Daring Do, solo falta que se dirijan hacia la pirámide de Quetzalcóatl. Por favor traigan toda la manzanilla que puedan de los boticarios, voy a necesitarla, aprovechen que Rarity llegará dentro de poco hasta ustedes._ _Con amor, Pinkie_ _"._

Las dos ponys suspiraron de alivio y efectivamente, apenas terminaron de leer el mensaje y Rarity y Fluttershy aparecieron.

—Hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero ya terminamos los conjuntos, solo espero que sus tallas no hayan cambiado mucho porque las hice con lo que recuerdo.

—¿En serio te pasaste todo el rato haciendo unos tontos vestidos para ir a una boda?—preguntó Rainbow un poco molesta— Se supone que queremos evitar que esa boda se haga.

—Sin embargo, querida —se acomoda la melena—, es una ocasión formal. Ya sea que se cancele o se realice, no podemos ir a una boda como si fuese cualquier fiesta, no olvides que la boda figura entre los eventos más importantes en la vida de una yegua y cada detalle debe salir PER FEC TO —le respondió tocándole el pecho con un casco para resaltar la última palabra.

—Eh, ya que insistes… Además Pinkie necesita que le llevemos manzanilla.

—Manzanilla?

—Larga historia, te lo cuento en el camino.

 **Pirámide de Quetzalcóatl…**

Nuestras amigas ponys estaban entrando en una de las habitaciones, en la que se supone estaría la novia preparándose, pero para anular el pacto nupcial. Ninguna de ellas se percató de que Spike se separó del grupo al entrar a la pirámide.

—Muy bien, al principio estaba preocupada, pero al final ustedes resultaron ser lo mejor de lo mejor —felicitaba Daring a Pinkie.

—Hola —saludan con tono desanimado las mane 4 que estaban entrando en la habitación, todas con raspadas, quemaduras y una que otra flecha en la melena o la cola.

—¡Rainbow y compañía, estoy muy feliz de verlas a todas!

—¿No pudiste encontrar un lugar con más trampas? —dijo sarcásticamente la pegaso de crin arco iris.

—Lo siento mucho, pero ya saben, este es un templo antiguo y está diseñado para evitar en lo posible que alguien interfiera.

—¡Un momento!—interrumpió Rarity completamente aterrada— ¡Ese no es un vestido apropiado para una boda!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Daring extrañada levantando una ceja— se supone que no queremos que haya una.

—No no no no no, no importa cómo se haya llegado a esto, es una ocasión muy formal y, como elemento de la generosidad y máxima autoridad de la moda en este sitio, me veo en el deber de ayudarte con esos viejos harapos —insistió levantando la falda de Daring que curiosamente se sintió avergonzada por la situación.

Rarity se puso cascos a la obra, por otro lado, Twilight veía completamente asustada a Pinkie, que estaba sentada encima de un banco temblando y cubierta con una cobija.

—Pinkie ¿te sientes bien?

—Muuuuuuucha energíaaaaaaaaaa —respondió entre temblores como mirando al vacío.

—Lo siento mucho, creo que fue demasiado para ti, pero voy a prepararte un montón de té de manzanilla para ayudarte a descansar, mientras será bueno que quemes toda esa energía… Rarity, creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda con eso.

—¿Mi ayuda? Pero ahora estoy pensando en qué hacer por Daring.

—Creo que con eso será suficiente, haz el diseño más elaborado y elegante que se te pueda ocurrir para esta ocasión, el tema es "La Bella y la Bestia".

—¿por qué no lo pones como "la asquerosa Bestia"? —sugirió Daring Do.

—Bueno ¿alguien más tiene alguna sugerencia?—todas las demás levantaron un casco.

 **Habitación del novio…**

Spike entró, con algunas flechas clavadas en la parte trasera.

—Spike! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de que no te hayas muerto!

—Como siempre, hierba mala…

—JAJAJA, eres el dragoncillo con agallas de siempre—lo saludó dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Ya basta con cosas de chicas, ya me siento afeminado de tan solo estar aquí. Entonces ¿listo para salir del lodazal?

—Como siempre, pienso salir con la frente en alto.

—Bien, solo recuerda que me debes una por ayudar en esto.

—¿Y ya tienes pensado en cómo cobrarme? Porque no quiero que me pilles en un mal momento —le preguntó mientras se acomodaba una corona con plumas de guerrero frente a un espejo.

—Solo quiero que seas el paje en mi boda.

—Jejeje, ¿la unicornio?

—Eeeyup —respondió relajado puliendo su garra en las escamas de su pecho.

—Es más simple de lo que esperaba, pero no me opongo. Que se haga como digas, no necesitas ponerte nada formal, creo que esto va a durar para poco.

—¿Bromeas? Twilight me mataría, también Rarity.

—Como quieras, ponte algo. Al menos la ceremonia no se verá interrumpida por un tipo desnudo en el campo.

—Ja ja ja, claro —se rió sarcásticamente.

 **Habitación de la novia…**

Fluttershy le estaba sirviendo una taza de té de manzanilla caliente a Pinkie, que la sostuvo temblando con un tic en el ojo y tapada con una manta. Las demás observaban maravilladas un vestido blanco de un diseño bastante elegante, claro que también tenía partes abiertas para dejar notar el detalle de que la boda se realizaría en la selva, con un velo adornado con bordados de mariposas y hojas de sauce, una cola larga con bordados hechos a casco y diamantes incrustados en la parte inferior de la falda que ayudaban a balancear los pliegues mientras se caminaba. No soy un experto en esos temas, pero creo que debió verse muy bonito y al mismo tiempo elegante, ya que las ponys estaban reconociendo uno de los mejores diseños que Rarity pudo haber hecho.

—No sé de dónde sacaste la inspiración para eso— reconocía Rainbow—, pero creo que hasta me están dando ganas de casarme ahora mismo.

 **Mientras, en Cloudsdale…**

—BBRRRRRRR!

—¿Qué pasa, Soarin? —preguntó Spitfire preocupada.

—No lo sé, solo sentí de repente como si estuviese en peligro.

—Bueno, eso se puede sobrellevar, ahora continúa con el entrenamiento.

 **De regreso…**

—Creo que Pinkie quemó bastante energía haciendo tu diseño, Rarity. Además de haber tejido seis mantas y tallado siete esculturas de hielo para adornar la ceremonia —Pinkie seguía temblorosa en un rincón—… Bien, repasemos lista: Moco de ranas arborícolas?

—Listo —confirma Rainbow sosteniendo un frasco.

—Diamantes negros de las raíces de un Árbol milenario?

—Listo —confirma Rarity guardándose uno de los muchos en la alforja—, podría resultar útil uno de estos pequeños.

—Creo que uno menos no afectará, ¿hoja de palmera cuerno de alce?

—Listo —contesta Fluttershy.

—¿Cabezas de flechas de trampas de más de un siglo?

—Aquí tengo algunas extra — dijo Rainbow sacándose dos cabezas de flecha del flanco.

—Mono de jade del "Templo Olvidado"?

—Listo —confirma Pinkie, que ya se encontraba un poco más estable tras darle otro sorbo al té de manzanilla.

—¿Vestido con el tema "La Bella dulce aventurera y la asquerosa, repugnante, apestosa, y estúpida Bestia con jalapeño" ?

—LISTO! —confirmaron todas al unísono y se pusieron a reír.

—Applejack?

—No, creo que no tenemos ninguna aquí —contestó Pinkie.

—No es eso, sino que Applejack vino.

—Claro, caramelo, no puedo estar demasiado lejos de mis amigas —se sacó una flecha del flanco.

—¿Y cómo es que llegaste aquí?

—Vine con ayuda de Discord.

—¿DISCORD? —no lo podían creer las mane 5.

—Eeeyup, es un buen sujeto, también trajo a Tree Hugger y a Celestia y Luna, dijo que también vendrían Shining Armor y Cadence.

—Admítelo, Twilight —le habló Rainbow—, esto se está poniendo cada vez más raro.

—Seguro que Discord vino porque conoce a Ahuizotl, seguro fueron compañeros en el pasado, Cadance seguramente vendrá porque se supone que es una boda. Lo que no entiendo es por qué están las princesas Celestia y Luna.

—Yo no sé, pero creo que al menos la fiesta va a estar buena, porque alguien trajo un pastel enoooorme —dijo Applejack curiosamente emocionada.

—No se hable más —interrumpió Rarity—, todas pónganse sus vestidos, también Applejack —añadió sacando uno de su alforja.

—¿También hiciste uno para Applejack? —preguntó Twilight en tono de WTF.

Mientras se arreglaban, Rarity notó que en el cuello de Applejack, el dispositivo marcaba "entusiasta en el amor". Dicha configuración le pareció adecuada, así que no la tocó. Daring Do se puso el vestido que Pinkie hizo en tiempo récord con el diseño de Rarity, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de usar algo elegante y hecho a su medida. Por una vez en su vida se sintió tan femenina como su padre hubiera deseado que fuera. No estaba mal variar de vez en cuando.

 **Cima de la pirámide…**

Varios conocidos, tanto del novio como de la novia, estaban presentes. El ahora Conde de Caballeron estaba mirando serio a su hija cuando llega hasta él.

—No lo olvides —le recordó en voz baja—, sin mi ayuda no habrías encontrado esos diamantes negros, así que cumplirás con tu parte del trato.

—Agh, sí papá —respondió a regañadientes—, conseguirme un esposo.

—Y no te olvides de los nietos. Tu madre, que en paz descanse, así lo habría querido.

—¿Cómo rayos es que me metí en esto?

—Pues por tu manía de arrojarle cosas a los chicos malos —le respondió una mini Daring Do en su interior.

—Ok, creo que con esto ya aprendí la lección —se dijo a sí misma.

Una vez los dos están en frente del altar de piedra, la reina Quetzalcóatl, abre sus alas y empieza a dar un discurso sobre el amor y la unión nupcial. Daring pudo notar que una pony, la unicornio para ser más exactos, saludó muy alegre al dragón que estaba como paje de Ahuizotl. La curiosidad hizo lo suyo y le preguntó a su yegua de honor al respecto.

—Ese dragón es tu amigo, entonces ¿qué está haciendo como paje de Ahuizotl?

—Sí, es mi amigo, pero no sé por qué está allí.

—Psst, psst… PSSSSSSSSST —trató de llamar la atención de Ahuizotl.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ese dragón es tu amigo?

—Sí ¿algún problema?

—Eh, nada —volvió la mirada al frente para escuchar lo último que decía Quetzalcóatl.

—… Y por eso deberán respetar este voto sagrado. Antes de proseguir, debo saber si el que abrió el pacto lo desea cancelar, porque es el único que puede cancelarlo.

—Como la que solicitó el pacto —"por accidente", dijo su yo interno—, presento la ofrenda para anularlo.

Casi todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, muchos incluso habían traído regalos y cosas para la fiesta. Discord veía la escena con una caja de palomitas de maíz en la garra, le ofreció una a Tree Hugger, quien las rechazó amablemente, así que optó por ofrecerle a Celestia, quien ruborizada se sacó unas cuantas. Cabe destacar que Luna se sentía incómoda al ver a su hermana tan "¿tierna?".

Daring Do sacó de entre los pliegues de su vestido una bolsa con todos los objetos recolectados y los depositó uno por uno en el altar. La reina Quetzalcóatl observó con cuidado las reliquias.

—¿No te falta algo más?—inquirió la deidad.

—Aquí está todo. No veo que falte nada.

—Las reliquias de parte del que solicitó el pacto han sido presentadas, pero el pacto nupcial no es algo individual, quien aceptó el pacto tiene que ofrecer algo también.

— GRRRRRRR!—gruñía Daring Do volteando hacia Ahuizotl, quien mostraba un rostro casi indiferente para ocultar su nerviosismo.

—No hace falta que te enojes, si quisiera sabotear tus planes no le habría pedido a mi amigo que te ayude a recolectar tus ofrendas.

—" _¿Que nos ayudó a qué?_ " —dijo la Daring Do interna.

—Sabía que se trata de algo que no quieres hacer, porque eres una de esas ponys que quieren ser libres del compromiso y todo eso, por eso le pedí a mi amigo que les ayudara a recolectar esas cosas. Entiendo muy bien cómo se siente un sueño roto. No quisiera que nadie, ni siquiera tu sientas eso.

—" _¿N-No quiere que se arruinen nuestros sueños?"_

—Además, sería demasiado fácil apoderarme de toda las selvas y valles si no estuvieras para hacerme frente. En cierta forma quisiera que siempre estés allí para hacérmelo difícil —y le agregó una sonrisa— Siempre serás mi eterno rival.

—"¡ _Esto no puede ser, en realidad quiere que siempre esté con él, pero no quiere cambiarme!" —_ algo me dice que lo malinterpretó _._

" _No, el es un ser mitológico que quiere apoderarse de las selvas y los valles y esclavizar a todos los ponys que pueda, yo soy una heroína y escritora que se encarga de mantenerlo a raya, no puedo creerle una sola de sus palabras" —_ creo que sí lo malinterpretó como una declaración de su parte.

—¿Tienes la ofrenda de parte del que aceptó el pacto?—inquirió nuevamente la reina Qetzalcóatl—, solo puedes terminar con el pacto nupcial si el que aceptó el pacto que abriste te entrega voluntariamente el amuleto de la familia, el cual le entregaste hace diez días, para que lo pongas en el altar junto con las demás reliquias de la ofrenda.

—Toma —le dijo Ahuizotl entregándole el amuleto en su casco con gentileza—, conozco el trato que hiciste con tu padre por los diamantes, te puedo ayudar a que se evite mientras sigas siendo ese rival imbatible que eres, todo depende de ti ahora.

 **N/A: si eres alérgico(a) a las cosas melosas y románticas, en las que no soy tan bueno escribiendo, te sugiero que pases hasta la siguiente línea horizontal**

* * *

"Todo depende de ti ahora". Por vez primera en su vida, le ofrecían una opción por las buenas, sus padres insistían en que sentara cabeza como cualquier otra yegua, que se dedicara a la vida familiar y nada más, incluso cuando parecían darle la opción a elegir se trataba de una estratagema que solamente le daba el camino que ellos eligieran para ella. Su primera decisión personal fue la de dedicarse a escribir libros en contra de la voluntad de sus progenitores, luego los desafió aun más convirtiéndose en el mismo tipo de personaje acerca de los cuales escribía en sus libros.

Definitivamente, llevar esa vida la hacía sentirse viva en verdad, hasta podría cantar "Libre soy" con total gusto y razón. Sin embargo, algo se le presentó por vez primera, le ofrecieron elegir de verdad. No iba a liberarse de un compromiso entrando en otro, pues le ofreció ayudarle al respecto y lo hizo de buena gana, la sinceridad en las palabras de Ahuizotl la pudo sentir.

 **Mente de Ahuizotl:** "¿Por qué se está demorando tanto esta yegua loca?"

"Puedo elegir". Con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo pensó, luego sintió, levantó la mirada revelando dos ojos llorosos y una sonrisa.

—Tal vez suene ridículo, pero es muy importante para mi. Nadie me había dado un regalo ni dicho algo tan hermoso como lo que dijiste.

—¿Yo qué?

—Toma —le extendió el casco con el amuleto en el—, no quiero que en ningún momento te separes de esto, mientras estemos… —traga saliva— Juntos.

—¿Que yyo qué?

—Mis sueños no cambiarán contigo, no te preocupes. Además —le dirige una sonrisa pícara—, de esta manera te tendré bien vigilado.

* * *

—¿HAY ALGO MÁS QUÉ DECIR? —inquirió Quetzalcóatl.

 **Mente de Spike:** "Te quemaste como los grandes, compañero, siempre te recordaré".

 **Mente de Rainbow Dash:** "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG".

 **Mente de Pinkie Pie:** "I am Iron Mare nana nana nana na na naaaa"

—EL TIEMPO PARA CANCELAR EL PACTO HA FINALIZADO —declaró la deidad que oficiaba la ceremonia—, NO HAY IMPEDIMENTO. AHUIZOTL, nunca creí que te diría estas palabras, PUEDES BESAR A TU ESPOSA.

La pegaso derribó a Ahuizotl de un salto uniendo sus labios con los de él. Al separarse, Daring estaba toda roja, tampoco difería mucho del estado de shock en que se encontraba su pareja.

—Creo que estuvo bien para mi primer beso —dijo riéndose.

—" _Trágame tierra"—_ decía Ahuizotl para sus adentros pues, como ser ancestral que es, no puede romper un pacto oficiado por su reina.

El ahora Conde de Caballeron se sentó en una mesa con un vaso de Whisky con una zanahoria en el casco. La que se suponía iba a ser una fiesta para celebrar que su hija iba a comprometerse con un acaudalado corcel, ahora era la fiesta de bodas de su hija con esa "cosa", según lo definía él.

Se le acercaron, ella por el deseo de su bendición, en verdad para echárselo en cara, y él por pura obligación. En cierto modo hicieron las paces y el Conde les dio su bendición, aunque no de muy buena gana.

—Solo una cosa más, hija —le dijo antes de irse a atender unos negocios—, no olvides que nuestro trato sigue en pie.

—Pero si ya estoy casada, no puedes hacer que me case dos veces.

—Yo me refería a los nietos —esto dejó al "villano" completamente petrificado.

—Ya veremos si nos da tiempo para eso, pero por ahora solo quiero disfrutar el momento.

—Solamente recuerda que una yegua debe tener sus principios.

—Lo haré, y en cuanto a ti —mira a su nuevo esposo—, no te preocupes. Podemos seguir siendo rivales como siempre, solo que te tendré mejor vigilado, alguien tiene que cuidar de ti después de todo.

—No entiendo cómo llegamos a esto, pero puede que funcione. Después de todo, puedo desquitarme cuando nos enfrentemos.

—¡Esa es la actitud!

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Ok, pero te advierto que lo más cercado a bailar que se lo llaman capoeira.

Muchos estaban alegres por el acontecimiento, algunos confundidos, en especial los que ayudaron a Daring Do en su plan para cancelar el pacto.

Twilight no le quitaba un ojo de encima a la reina Chrysalis, que estaba presente por la clara muestra de amor, por lo que podía darse una cena de lujo con un enorme corazón rosado que se formó por la acumulación del amor en el ambiente. Discord vio a su amiga alicornio bastante estresada por la presencia de la reina Changeling, así que chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer a Flash desde Ponyville para que la distrajera, lo bueno es que le funcionó de maravilla.

—¡Es tan hermoso, ella lo ama y él quiere que ella sea feliz! BUAAAAAHH —lloraba conmovido el capitán de la guardia de cristal.

— ¡Shining, me prometiste que no llorarías esta vez!—reclamó Cadance avergonzada.

Pinkie Pie ya se encontraba mejor, pero trató de no beber nada de gaseosas, al menos no lo haría por una semana.

—¿Entonces ahora s-s-ssssss-son p-p-ppppareja? —tartamudeó Fluttershy.

—Sí, Fluttershy, sucedió hace unas cuantas horas —contestó Discord.

Rainbow recordó el trato que hizo con Spike y buscó a Fluttershy para que le ayudara a concertar una cita con Rarity. La encontró con Discord, dándole una reprimenda que inexplicablemente parecía merecerse en su totalidad, Tree Hugger observaba divertida la escena de Discord yCelestia siendo regañados.

—… Y más vale que se apresuren en hacer algunos pequeños para que yo pueda malcriarlos, jovencito.

—No sé por qué —se decía sola Applejack—, pero siento que no participé mucho en este día.

—No te sientas menospreciada, querida —la animaba Rarity—. Tu siempre serás nuestro tesoro de mar.

—¿Por qué tesoro de mar?

—Porque estás bien al fondo.

—¡RARITYYYYYYY!

 **FIN**

* * *

Y bien, gente linda, estuvo un poco largo, pero al menos terminó jaja. Sinceramente espero les haya gustado.

Una alegría poder concluir este Fic, al principio quería ponerlo como un oneshot, pero me encantó mucho la idea de hacer que los personajes converjan de esa manera (no se si así se dice), pero en fin, estoy muy feliz con el resultado de este fic.

Muchas gracias por haber leído este fanfic de parte de un novato, se agradece cualquier crítica constructiva y review de su parte y, si tienes alguna idea o sugerencia para un nuevo fic como los de los ponys y tecnología que estoy haciendo, será bienvenido.

Bueno, es difícil decirlo ahora, pero se tiene que hacer, gracias una vez mas y, sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


End file.
